


I Found You

by weaverofyourdreams



Series: I Found You [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Megatron gets a Daughter, Original Character - Freeform, Other, she's medic recommended, vague description of assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaverofyourdreams/pseuds/weaverofyourdreams
Summary: Evening Star was orphaned in the early days of the war when a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons levels the marketplace she had been to with her parents. Megatron stumbles upon her, and takes her into his ranks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO KABROX18 for helping me out a whole bunch and letting me yell at them about this fic.

The audial shattering noise finally stopped. Now it was just _ too _ quiet. Her carrier had shoved her into a small divot among some rumble when the fight broke out, but she hadn’t seen or heard from her since. Evening Star began to wiggle her way out of her safe spot. Things were quiet, so that meant the fighting was done. She wasn’t supposed to move until the fight was over.

“STAR? CASA?”

Sire! She smiled, thankful to hear his voice even if he sounded terrified. 

“_Oh,_ _Primus no, CASA?!” _Her sire’s voice shrieked. 

Her smile dropped and she pushed her way further out of the mess.

She blinked as the sun hit her optics. Evening Star lifted her head, looking around. Buildings were in shambles, the stands that had been set up for the market were completely gone. She saw her sire, curled over her carrier. She called out to him, stumbling her way down the rocks and he snapped his head in her direction. He gave a wild, manic laugh and ran over to her, sliding across the ground on his knees and swept her tight into his arms. She winced as something jutted uncomfortably against her chest. 

She looked over his shoulder and saw two things that shook her down to her very core. One was her carrier’s darkened optics gazing towards them and the other was a sharp, jagged piece of shrapnel in her sire’s back, _ dangerously _close to his spark chamber. She stuttered, trying to speak. 

“S-sire- your back-“ Tears brimmed in her eyes as she forced the words forth.

“I know. I’m glad I found you, okay,” He said, pulling back and taking her by her shoulders, energon was dripping from his mouth. “Listen very carefully to me,” he wiped his mouth on his arm, then leaned forward and put a kiss to her head. “I love you, Casa loves you, too. We wanted to watch you take the stage as Cybertron’s leading lady. Maybe that will still happen one day but I don’t think we’ll be able to see it. So Star, you listen to me,” he shook her a little, “you find someone that can keep you safe, do you understand me? You find the biggest, _ strongest _mech there is and you don’t leave his side, okay?” His voice was weakening, as was his grip on her shoulders. 

“Spread out, look for survivors.” A voice ordered. He looked up, he couldn’t tell which side it was. He knew for sure the Autobots wouldn’t hurt a youngling but the Decepticons were starting to drift into some shifty territory. His optics were blinking in and out and his entire frame shuddered and he lurched forward falling closer to the ground, he struggled to prop himself up on a knee as he stared at her urgently. He could _ feel _ the energon pouring into his spark chamber, he wasn’t long for this world. 

“Promise me Star, promise me that!” He hissed at her in her stunned silence. He needed to know she would be safe or he would never rest properly. Star nodded, staring at him with wide optics, she shook in his grip, almost as badly as she had when she was a newborn and he held her for the first time in his hands. It felt _ so long ago. _

“I promise, I promise!” She told him with a wobbling voice, a tear slipping down her face he smiled weakly, wiping it away with his thumb, she would be okay. He had to believe that. She was a beautiful gift to not only him and Casa but the world as well. His little girl was _ important_. He just knew it. 

“Now go, okay? Make me proud.” He told her, slumping closer still to the ground.

“But, are you going to be okay?” She whispered, the others were coming closer. He smiled, giving a wispy laugh. 

“Of course, I’m going to be with your carrier. We’ll be okay. We love you so much. Please, Star, go!” He told her, finally releasing her and allowing himself to lay on the ground, his breaths becoming shallow. 

“I love you too, sire.” She told him, leaning down and hugging him again before running away. She would be okay. She had Casa’s fighting spirit, and his _ infamous _ charm, Evening Star would be okay. He closed his eyes, savoring his final breath. 

* * *

The skirmish was won, the Autobots fled and all of his squad was accounted for. So why was Megatron hearing combat? No, it wasn’t combat so much as it was a scuffle. A young voice shrieked out into the night, followed by a loud clang and a chorus of curses from older voices. Footsteps raced in the direction of the Decepticon squad. 

He moved towards the alley to investigate. A blur of purple and chrome collided with him and crumbled to the ground. He looked down, a youngling stared back at him with rare green optics, the exposed cords in her shoulder were severely torn and she was bleeding down her front, she was panting and venting so hard she was almost whirring. She was a lovely little thing despite the shape she was in. So it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening, trafficking. Megatron held back a look of disgust as he looked up, a group of three mechs stood in the alley, statue still. He nudged the youngling with a foot. She flinched, turning onto her side and curling into a ball. Poor thing.

“Is this yours?” He called out to them. She uncurled, looking up at him with blown wide optics. 

“No, no please! Just kill me, please, kill me, don’t let them take me!” She begged him. Her voice barely a whisper but it was loud in the quiet of the night, Megatron looked back down at her; she’d rather die free to a warlord than live enslaved to the highest bidder? Perhaps, in time, she would have a place within his ranks.

“Y-Yeah, she just got caught up in the fight. We were trying to get her to calm down,” The front one bravely lied to Megatron’s face. His upper lip lifted in a slow sneer, he tried his best to hide it behind a smile.

“Then come get her, I won’t stop you.”

They moved slowly towards the two of them. She was whimpering, trembling. She could have run. He wouldn’t have stopped her, but that wasn’t going to change the fate of the approaching mechs. Yet she remained. 

“Close your eyes, little one, this will be over in a moment,” He spoke quietly. She went stock still, staring up at him in surprise for a moment, before doing as he told her and closing her eyes, covering them as well and curling in on herself again. Perhaps she believed he _ was _going to kill her, or maybe she picked up on his true intentions, but either way, she did not want to witness it. 

The first one stooped down to grab the youngling’s arm and Megatron put his blade through the underside of his jaw. The other two yelled out in fear and turned to run. The squad picked up on his actions and opened fire. He smiled wolfishly as they fell to the ground, then threw the corpse against the wall to his left. 

“Trafficking scum have no place on Cybertron,” He grumbled, looking down at the youngling, who was cracking open an eye, peeking up at him between her fingers. He gave her a tight lipped smile, in fear of frightening her at the sight of his teeth. 

“It’s alright now, little one. You’re safe,” He spoke gently. She slowly uncoiled, looking around, he stepped between her and the slumped over corpse. She didn’t need to see that. Megatron knelt, she scrambled away from him, crawling awkwardly away from his outstretched hand due to her damaged shoulder. He _ had _just killed someone in front of her. Trafficker or not, it called for distrust. 

“I won’t hurt you. It’s okay— _ medic _—“ He paused to hiss in his squad’s direction. “My name is Megatron. The medic coming over is Knockout. He’s relatively new but he should be able to help if you let him,” He told her, the youngling looked up, getting off her hands and knees and crouching low to the ground like some wild thing. She watched the flashy medic approach. He joined the Decepticon cause just recently with a wrecker, they wanted to be together but due to the caste system they could not. Many of Megatron’s followers had similar stories. 

The medic knelt slowly, a little closer to the youngling than Megatron. She eyed him warily. She was thinking. Those traffickers had probably approached her with the same farce. But this was no farce. She looked right feral, bowed up, ready to flee at a moment’s notice. She had learned her lesson, trust no one. However he knew the Autobots would help her if she approached them. But if she vanished into the night something else might happen to her. The war was not doing society any favors. People were becoming more and more corrupt as time went on. 

“Hello, lovely.” Knockout spoke softly. The medic was probably more suiting to lull her than Megatron. He knew how he looked, how he sounded. 

“Can I look at your shoulder?” Knockout asked. Megatron tried to pin her age. Not a child, nor a young adult. That awkward age in between. Perhaps about 800. Knockout looked over his shoulder at Megatron after she remained unresponsive for a moment or two, simply staring, breathing, watching. He was about to call it when the youngling scurried across the ground, taking a slight arch to avoid Knockout but latched herself onto Megatron’s arm. He gave a gasp of surprise, staring at her like she was a scraplet. Megatron had expected a few different outcomes; for her to run without accepting aid, to accept aid and then run, or she would connect with Knockout. At 1100 Knockout wasn’t much older than what Megatron assumed the girl’s age. 

He wrapped his other arm around her and stood with her, tiny little thing. Her growth was most likely stunted due to being malnourished. She was only about the size of a six hundred year old and that would make sense with the militaries taking a vast majority of the resources, leaving scraps for the civilians. It wasn’t something he was happy about. 

“Let’s get her somewhere safer. Then she may let you have a look at her. If not we’ll find a femme medic, maybe she’ll trust her,” Megatron told Knockout, the medic nodded, placing his kit on his hip. 

“Breakdown’s going to _ love _this.” Knockout replied with a grin. The wrecker was a little on the softer side. 

* * *

At a Decepticon outpost, Megatron placed the youngling on the ground. She didn’t object but she did follow him closely, holding her hurt arm as she trailed behind him. Many of the people here were people just looking for refuge from the caste system and oppression. There were other younglings and families here. 

“Knockout,” Megatron spoke, the medic came forward, carefully stepping around Megatron’s new shadow. 

“Yes, my lord?” Knockout asked. 

“Talk to some of the families around, tell them about the youngling. I’ll try to get her to tell me her name. See if she has family or if she’s been orphaned. We’ll try to return her to who she belongs to, no need to add child abduction to Ori-Optimus’s list of propaganda.” 

Knockout nodded, giving the little one a short stare before moving along. She watched him back. Now that the feral energy was gone she seemed quietly intelligent. She was listening, but not engaging. He didn’t blame her, she may be traumatized. He didn’t know how far those traffickers had managed to get. He did know they used unsavory methods to break unruly spirits. He turned, she stopped, looking up at him. She only came up to about his thigh. 

“If you tell me your name, he will be able to find your family much easier. Then you won’t have to spend your time with a scary old warlord,” Megatron told her. She locked eyes with him. 

“They’re gone.” 

Not quite an unexpected answer but the firmness of her voice was. A surprising little girl. 

“What’s your name? I can’t keep calling you the youngling.” 

Her face grew somber, as though having to address her own existence was some sort of shock. She probably wished she died with her carrier. Megatron tilted his head downwards and to the side, awaiting her answer, if it came. She set her face, mouth upturning certainly and brow ridges turning downwards, she looked down, then back up at him. 

“It’s Evening Star. I’m Evening Star.” She told him, confidence slipping into her voice. She was alone. All she had was her name now. 

“It’s a lovely name, a strong one,” he paused, gazing down at the little thing, “perhaps it suits you,” he told her, looking down at her damaged shoulder. He had seen his own warriors with similar wounds crying out on berths for mercy, while this strong little child simply followed him, quiet and willful.

“It’s good to meet you, Evening Star.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron had enough medical knowledge to at least stop her bleeding. It was a temporary fix he knew from when they needed to get injured gladiators out of the arena, but it would do until Knockout returned from looking for her family. In the back of his head he knew he should have called for him when Evening Star told him they were dead, but oh well. Perhaps the medic would find someone willing to take her in so his search would not be in vain.

Despite all she had fared, the youngling went to sleep nearly the instant he laid her down on his berth. She was so small, just a tiny little thing, how long as she managed to survive on the streets on her own? She had a fighter’s spirit. That and an immense amount of luck. Megatron was sure there were dozens of parentless young ones facing the same adversities as Evening Star. She had just been in the right place at the right time. 

He wondered vaguely if she had clung to him because her protocols identified him as the most able protector or if she actually… liked him. The thought nearly made him laugh! The warmonger Megatron, worrying about whether or not a youngling  _ likes  _ him! He leaned back in his desk chair, looking at the war plans on his desk. Autobots were trying to make their way to Darkmount. Megatron wisely spent most of his time away from it. He went from outpost to outpost. It was too early in the war for Megatron to be captured. If he dies now, so does his cause. Best case scenario, he gets to lead in the new world he creates. But if he did perish, Megatron only hoped he’d survived long enough for his rebellion to continue without him and that he has someone he can trust to follow in his footsteps. 

* * *

He left her to sleep in his quarters for now. If it  _ was _ her protocols she would be able to find him when she wakes. If not then she may very well remain there until his return. Hopefully Knockout had found someone who would take her in. While Evening Star had Megatron’s… admiration, and dare he say, legitimate respect, he couldn’t allow a youngling to accompany him. She was little and weak, she needed to stay behind the safety of outpost walls. He may drift from place to place but in between there was no safety for a child beyond the protection of other mechs. The Autobots generally left the outposts alone, they were full of civilians. Yes it was ran by the Decepticons, but as a refuge for those who couldn’t fight for the cause but believed in it. Evening Star would be safer here. 

He knew if it  _ was _ her survival protocol that had caused her to attach to him, after Megatron left her at the outpost long enough, they would reactivate and cause her to find a new caregiver among those who lived here. 

He entered the medical tent, intending to check on the wounded. Megatron had already made rounds with the civilians and the soldiers, checking up on the general morale. He paused to speak with the lead medic. 

“How are our supplies?” He asked. Her antennae twitched and she turned her attention to the datapad folded close to her chest. 

“Right now… they’re holding, but we’ll be needing to get more shipments of bonding agents soon, my lord.” She informed him with a stern nod. 

“Good, have you put in an order for it?” He asked, the medic gave another nod. 

“Then we should get it before the end of the week. There is a supply run scheduled,” there was a tiny set of claws on his thigh and he looked down, seeing the little Star staring up at him with such an intense expression, as though she were staring deep into his very spark. “Well hello, little one,” he greeted her, dare he say, fondly, 'little one' was more a pet name now rather than her temporary designation. 

“Oh, Lord Megatron! I wasn’t aware you had a youngling.” The medic asked, sounding pleasantly surprised. He sent her a look from the corner of his eye. 

“She isn’t mine. I found Evening Star after today’s skirmish with the Autobots. She’s orphaned, and wounded. Could you have a look at her?” Megatron spoke, reaching down despite his words and carefully picking Evening Star up. She gave a soft ‘oh’ be it from Megatron accidentally hurting her shoulder or just being picked up to begin with. 

“Oh, of course. How did she get hurt?” She asked, waving them towards one of the empty medical berths. He set Evening Star on his hip and followed the medic. He hesitated to answer, trying to think of a way to explain that didn’t force Evening Star to relive the whole event mere hours after it happened. 

“It was…  _ unrelated _ to the skirmish.”

“Bad people.” She said, twisting and wrapping her good arm around his neck, hiding her face from the other femme. Oh, Primus. That wasn’t something a youngling just  _ did _ . She was attaching. Megatron nearly dropped her onto the berth like she was trying to pry his optics out rather than just getting comfortable. 

“Traffickers?” The medic asked in a hushed tone. Megatron looked at her and gave a nod. “How far do you think they…” She hesitated to finish speaking, sending a look to the little Star who was sitting, watching them innocently, strumming her fingers along her tiny arm guards, the bits of her crest twitching curiously atop her head. 

“I wouldn’t know. It wasn’t as though I took the time to  _ ask  _ them. The only one that would truly know that is…” He replied, following the medic’s gaze. 

“I’m a medical professional, I can ask her if you don’t want to.” She offers, returning her optics to Megatron. He gives a sigh. It would be best for the medic to ask. Megatron had to start putting distance between the two of them. He was leaving at the beginning of next week. And even that was too long of a stay. He had to break contact with her to be sure she didn’t fully bond to him before he left. No need for her to lose two sires, if she ever had her first one. 

“Evening Star, sweetling, is it okay if I ask you a few questions. If you don’t want to answer them once I ask, it’s okay. I just need to know a few things so I can help you heal better.” She said, drawing up a stool to the medical berth and having a seat. Star looked up at him, Megatron avoided her gaze. He needed to find a place for her to stay. Evening Star couldn’t be staying in his quarters if he was trying to set some distance between them. It tore at his spark, but if he wanted her to be safe, then it had to be. 

“Lord Megatron, I know you may want to… well I feel like she will need some support for this.” The medic told him, turning her head to look at him as he took a step away. Megatron returns his attention to the femmes and sees the look of betrayal on Star’s face. She was young, she probably grew up in the war, but she was still innocent. She would understand why he left one day, despite it. Or ideally she wouldn’t. Ideally she finds a new bot to raise her and he fades from her memory, nothing more than the mech that brought her to her sire, to her personally at least.

“Alright.” He concedes with a breath and returned to Star’s side. She reaches out to him but her little hand pauses just before she makes contact with his own and she lets it drop. Megatron tries not to let it affect him. She already seemed to understand. He wasn’t sure why but he found something tragic in that. A youngling fighting her own protocols even when she was scared and alone because she understood who he was._Of course_ it was tragic, the poor thing just wanted comfort and she couldn't even have it. But he was fighting this war for a reason and it was for the sake of the ones like her, _that _he did hope she would understand in time. 

“How did you meet the people that did this to you?” The medic asked, reaching out to undo Megatron’s quick fix as the bonding agent prepped. 

“They said they would take me somewhere safe.” Star answered, Megatron fought gritting his dentae. _Bastards_. If he had the resources he would be hunting down every trafficking group on Cybertron. 

“Where were your parents?” 

“They’re gone.” 

He winced, a weaker version of the answer he had received, the medic gave a soft gasp, a hand coming to rest briefly over her chest.

“I’m sorry, sweetling.” She said remorsefully, if he was lucky Star would imprint on this medic. She seemed kind and caring, a good provider. Evening Star wrapped herself up in her arms, never mind her wound, turning her attention away from the medic and Megatron. 

“The questions I have after this are more difficult, are you willing to answer them?” The medic asked. Star nodded, he noticed that she was pulling in on herself. He placed a hand on her back, trying to show her even though he was pulling away, he was still a good leader. He didn’t need his abandonment of her to plant seeds of disdain to be watered by Optimus Prime’s propaganda. “Okay, where did they take you after that?”

“They took—“ a pause and she gave a hard swallow. This sort of behavior  _ could be _ caused by nearly being attacked verses actually being attacked, “they took me into that alley. I thought we were just stopping for the night but they tried to hold me down… I kicked one of them really hard and I managed to get away, that’s when I ran into you,” Star explained, her soft voice cracking as she finally looking at him. The medic took in a deep breath, frowning as her antennae lowered close to her helm angrily.

“Before you got away from them, did they hurt you in any way other than your shoulder?” She asked. Evening Star shook her head, blinking back tears. 

_ Thank Primus! _ It should have been obvious, really. No victim of such an assault usually let a stranger touch them, let alone pick them up and carry them around as Evening Star had allowed Megatron to, surrogate protocols in place or not. 

“Alright. Thank you for answering my questions, sweetling.” She told Star. She nodded, shimmying her way up the berth and tucking herself close to the wall. 

“Will you be alright if I leave?” Megatron asked. She looked up at him, that slight scowl from before coming across her little face. 

“Of course.” She said simply, if not a smidge angrily. Megatron turned away after thanking the medic and started to leave the tent. If he were not fighting a war, Megatron wouldn’t even think twice. Maybe he should tell her that. Evening Star seemed intelligent, it may just be the trauma of losing her parents- poor thing, really. It was for the best. She would be safer  _ here _ . The  _ worst  _ possible place for her to be was  _ by a warlord’s side.  _ It would make her a target. He returned to the berth for a moment, leaning down close to her. 

“I know how you’re feeling, Star. I know you feel alone, and abandoned, but I, Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons,” he laid a hand over his chest as he spoke, “champion of Kaon, swear that I will find you a suitable caregiver, I know  _ I  _ seem ideal, but the path I walk is dangerous, it is no place for a youngling.” He told her. She folded her knees in closer to her chest, then turned her face away from him. He hummed. Good, perhaps it wouldn’t be up to him to put the distance between them. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be able to post then so yay early chapter!

Inside the main tent where Megatron had set up his temporary command center, he poured over plans with his commanders. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Knockout entering. Megatron excused himself from the table and approached. 

“Have you found someone who knows her?” Megatron asked Knockout before the medic even had a chance to address him. Again, ideally he wouldn’t be dropping her off with a complete stranger. If he could find someone she knew he would rest easier. 

“I haven’t, my lord. There’s not many people willing to take in a youngling at the moment. Plenty that wish they could, but war times are stressful. Parents have a hard enough time keeping watch over the ones they already have.” Knockout reported. Megatron gave a slight sigh. The medic that fixed Star’s shoulder was the same way, as was Megatron himself.

“Breakdown knows a few of the wreckers that are here. We may not be able to find a single couple willing to raise her but they may be willing to keep an eye on the youngling and make sure she’s safe.” 

He frowned. That may be the best he’d be able to find for her. Wreckers were loyal, if they were here that meant they weren’t able to fight, the ones watching her wouldn’t go to battle one day and never come back. Knockout crossed his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“I must say, Lord Megatron, the effort you’re putting into personally finding this youngling a home is admirable. I doubt that Prime wouldn’t be half bothered to do something like this himself.” Knockout complimented. He half considered ripping into the medic for even mentioning Optimus but he had a point. Of course there was that annoying little voice telling Megatron that Optimus would just take the lost soul under his metaphorical wing, regardless of the little one’s safety. Megatron was being rational. This was a _ child _ who wouldn’t be able to protect herself in the face of war. 

“Perhaps not. Have you seen her?” Megatron asked, Evening Star was keeping her distance. 

“Yes, actually. She’s watching some of the other little ones play near the front gate. Maybe she’ll make some friends.” Knockout said hopefully. Megatron shared some of his hope. The more people she grew attached to here, the more she will want to stay here.

“Go keep an eye on her, stay your distance, but observe for me.” Megatron told Knockout, he nodded, turning and leaving the tent. Megatron could only spend so much of his time worrying about an orphaned youngling. He had a war to win. 

* * *

Megatron walked through the camp, Star had _ noticeably _ been avoiding him. He tried to ignore that obnoxious little _ tug _ at his spark every time he saw the little femme. She was just doing what needed to be done, as was he. Even if it did hurt. He genuinely admired her. She had such a strong, durable spark. Megatron would never want it to come to this, but she would make a marvelous warrior. Someone he would have literally fought to involve in the revolution if she had been a gladiator in the earliest days of the revolution.

He watched her for a moment. She was watching as well. But not him. The other younglings. Their parents. She was watching the camp, curled into a tiny ball, near the wall, on the very edge of everything. Her big eyes peering over the knobs of her knees. He wondered if she was scared. She didn’t belong to anyone. Younglings took comfort in knowing they were someone’s. There were people who wanted to take her but simply couldn’t and Megatron was sure she knew that just by how many different carriers were coming by and checking on her periodically, or by the hovering of a few of the sires, ready to jump and snatch her out of the way in the case of a stray ball. If he were in her position he would be irritated. All these people who acted like they cared but didn’t. At least not enough to actually-

“Lord Megatron?” Breakdown’s voice broke him from his stupor, he looked up, away from Evening Star and towards the wrecker. Two of them, actually. There was Breakdown, and another wrecker, black and silver, who stood taller than Breakdown, but shorter than Megatron. He was missing an arm. Some Autobot must of destroyed it beyond repair...

“Yes, Breakdown, who is this?” He asked, nodding towards the other. 

“This is Dropstart, he’s the leader of the wreckers that are stuck here.” Breakdown said, gesturing towards the other wrecker. 

“Lord Megatron, it’s an honor to meet you, wish I could have fought with you but,” he wiggles his stump, “those days are over, I guess.” Dropstart says with an unfortunate smile. Megatron nodded.

“A Decepticon supporter is just as important as a Decepticon warrior, Dropstart. The honor is mine.” He tells the wrecker, a hand over his crest. Dropstart gives a quiet ha-rumph, but Megatron lets it go, wanting to fight and being unable to is different from being able to fight but choosing not to. 

“Breakdown told me about the kid. Where is she?” Dropstart asked, looking around, Megatron nodded backwards, toward Star across the playing field and the wrecker’s sight followed, seeing her.

“Poor thing.” Dropstart mutters. Megatron sighs.

“I am a witness to her durability. She will be fine. I promised to find her a new caretaker but I fear I made a promise that I can’t keep. Having a designated caretaker and merely being watched after by a group of willing sparks are similar but not the same.” Megatron explained. 

“Well, we’re wreckers, we’re family. She can stay with us in our tent. We’ll do our best. We’ve got a little spot made up for her now.” Dropstart told him. Good, maybe it would be enough. 

“Can I go introduce myself?” He asked and Megatron nodded. 

“I’d like to join you, make sure she’s alright.” He said, leading the way around the field, not realizing that he all but took the wrecker’s choice away. 

He hovered behind a little bit, at least allowing Dropstart and Breakdown to take the lead. Dropstart knelt at her side, positively dwarfing the little femme. 

“Hi, I’m Dropstart. You’ve got people around here just humming.” He said with a kind smile on his wide face. Evening Star turned her head to look at him, either not having noticed the mechs’ presence or simply choosing not to acknowledge them until she was forced to by rules of politeness. 

“So I’ve seen…” She mumbled, “I’m Evening Star.” Dropstart carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“Me and the wreckers are going to take care of you from here on, does that sound good, Star?” He asked her and she looked towards Megatron. If he weren’t so stoic he would have flinched. She looked utterly sparkbroken. Hadn’t she accepted it? Or was it false acceptance, the kind when someone lies to themself, but really genuinely hoping things work out they way they would like underneath?

She _ was _ a child. There was no way she could really be that emotionally mature, all the trauma in the world couldn’t stop _ that. _ Had he been projecting? Had he seen the child pulling away as her trying to protect herself when all it was really was how she dealt with _ rejection _? 

Primus below, that’s really what he did! He rejected her! He could dress it up in pretty words and noble intent all he liked but at its most basic, truest form, he was abandoning her. All that had happened to her since she got to this outpost was rejection. And every bit of it was his fault. But what was he supposed to do? Just leave her out on the streets to get killed or _ worse? _

Megatron lowered his gaze, unable to keep it with hers, that accusing _ pain _ that could only affect him if coming from a child. Let an adult stare at him in the same fashion all day he won’t let it bother him but _ this _was eviscerating. He was doing the right thing. She would be safer here, in a civilian compound, protected by walls and wreckers. 

* * *

The people of the outpost gathered to see him off. His old gladiator’s spark swelled at the sight. They were his people. They believed in him and he refused to let them down. There was one gaze, however, that he felt boring into him. She was still angry with him. If his abandonment of her was the worst thing Evening Star endured from here on, then that was something he would be able to live with. Surrounded by these people, she would see the Decepticon cause was truly for the greater good. The Autobots would not be able to infect her with their dreadful ideals. She would be safe here. 

“We were so glad to be able to host you, Lord Megatron!” The outpost leader told him with an eager smile on his face. Megatron returned it.

“Yes, this is a very nice outpost you run. You give the Decepticon cause a good name.” Megatron said, laying a hand on the mech’s shoulder. He wanted to ask the leader to at least keep an eye on Evening Star, but the wreckers seemed to have it covered. She was actually perched Dropstart’s shoulder, he seemed to be fond of her, himself. Maybe Star had found a suitable caregiver after all. He was leaving her in a good place. 

* * *

He retired to rest in his new quarters. The trip wasn’t very hard but they had been met with some Autobot interference. Despite that he had also been met with the same open arms at his arrival as he had with every other outpost. The people loved their leader. They were always happy to see him and overjoyed to know they would be getting to host him for a short while. 

As he laid down he tried to ignore the slight tug at his spark. Although he had intended to break it off from the start, he had enjoyed playing parent to Evening Star. Enough so that his own protocols began to go into effect. He missed his little companion. Some part of him had liked having a second, little shadow. She was going to be okay, she would grow up, safe and happy in the outpost and when she was of age— she would join the war. 

His optics popped open with an audible click. 

No. The war would be long over by the time she was old enough to fight. He would crush Prime underfoot in no time. Her generation would never have to fight. He would make an equal world for all or he would die trying. 

There was frantic knocking on the door to his room. Megatron bolted up, a scowl on his face. He got up and went over, hitting the button to open the door. Knockout stood in the hall, eyes wide and frantic. 

“What is it?” He demanded. 

“The outpost we just came from, it’s been attacked!” 

The first bolt of true fear in centuries passed through his frame. 

“Where there any survivors?” 

“We don’t know! There was just a transmission calling for aid and then the coms went down!” Knockout answered. Megatron pushed passed him, running out of the dorms and flipping into alt mode once he was outside, kicking his thrusters into high gear. 

* * *

He dropped down a few hundred yards from the still smoldering outpost. The wreckers must have put up a fight. They were all wounded or severely broken so they couldn’t have put up much of one. It was hauntingly quiet. He could hardly hear voices from beyond the walls, carried to him on a light breeze. He couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

Megatron carefully crept forward. Stealth was not something he was great at but if he wanted to get the advantage on an Autobot squadron he would need to at least try to get the element of surprise. It was dark so he was thankful for that, no dreadful sunlight to bounce off his finish.

He crouched by the broken down entrance. Megatron listened, trying to pick out individual voices. How many were there? Was Star even still alive? The autobots wouldn't kill children, right? If Prime was willing to attack those aligned with, but not fighting for his cause then what else was he willing to do? Who was he willing to kill? There was shuffling steps, too heavy for a child, it was an adult. They were close to the gate. He pressed himself closer to the wall, waiting for the right moment. 

He reached out, pressing his hand to a face and snatching the bot through the gate quickly. He pressed them close to his front, his sword to their neck. 

“Lie to me and the things I will do to you will make you _ wish _you were dead. Shake your head once for Decepticon, twice for Autobot.” He growls into their audials. A single shake. 

“Civilian or Warrior? One for civilian, two for warrior,” One. Megatron released them. A young femme stepped away from him, trembling.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t take any chances.” He told her softly, both to soothe her nerves and to keep a low profile. She nodded at him. 

“What happened?” He asked, carefully scanning her for her symbol. If she had one. She didn’t from what he could tell. She may just be a civilian. 

“We don’t know. They just blew our gate and started demanding you surrender yourself. You had already been gone for several hours. We tried to tell them that, but they wouldn’t listen,” she answered. Megatron gave a deep scowl, sounded like a bunch of overzealous rookies trying to prove themselves. 

“Did they hurt anyone?” 

“Just the ones that fought, the wreckers, mostly. I’m not sure if they’re going to survive.” 

His spark stilled for a moment, the loss of life was unfortunate but he was _ very _ worried about Star. 

“Pardon me, Lord Megatron, but where is the rest of your squad?” She asked. He tried not to outwardly wince. He was so worried about Star he just _ took off _ like an absolute _ idiot. _ Hopefully Knockout would inform someone of his departure and he already had back up en route. 

“They’re… on their way,” he told her. “Just stay here, do you know how many there are?” If there were just a few, a single squadron he could retake the outpost on his own, if there were more he would have to wait, as much as he hated it. There were innocent people within the walls, more than just Evening Star. 

“A few, five or six. They must have known that most of us weren’t warriors,” the femme answered. Five or six. He would need to know their positioning. It was a smaller outpost, only about 150 adults living there, it was also newer, it would have grown, if it hadn’t been attacked. He had other things to take into account, he _ was _ the leader of the rebellion. Five or six enemy soldiers did have a _ chance _ at killing him. 

Were the Autobots monitoring Decepticon signals? Could he even call for backup and make sure they’re on the way without giving away their position. 

“How did you sneak away?” He asked, if there was something he could take advantage of he needed to know. 

“There was a little one, she told me she would distract the Autobots so I could sneak away and get help. I wanted to try to get her away but she insisted that it wouldn’t work with me. They wouldn’t see her as a threat. I guess they were right,” she told him, sounding ashamed of herself. How did a child distract an entire Autobot squadron? 

Perhaps the same way a child fights her way away from a group of three traffickers. 

“There was another one, where is she?” A voice called out from behind the walls. The femme went rigid, her fingers digging into the dirt below her. 

“It’s alright. Don’t panic, just stay quiet,” he spoke quietly, she nodded, taking in a deep, quiet breath. Footsteps approached, sounded like two sets, he could take out two, then there would only be three our four left. If there were any capable warriors or even a rambunctious civilian or two there was a high chance at survival. Even if there wasn’t, best case scenario he walked away with only a few wounds. 

“Did she get out?” One of them asked. 

“The closest decepticon control city is miles away. Even if she was flying we would have seen her. She’s only one person, and a civilian at that, she can’t take us all out,” The other replied.

Shadows fell across the light pouring out from the gate. They were getting closer. The femme moved to his other side, hiding behind Megatron’s bulk. He didn’t blame her, even found slight amusement in it. 

“We’re autobots, lady, we’re not going to hurt unarmed civilians.” One of them called out. He was sure that was true. They’d just return her to her place of enslavement, kill her spirit, not her body. Megatron carefully drew in his legs, slowly coming to a crouch. He steadied himself on a hand, hoping the light of his eyes wouldn’t give away his position before he was ready to. They stepped out, he waited just a few more moments, let them get further from the gate…

A sword through the back of a neck and a well timed shot at the other’s head took care of them both easily enough. Megatron ducked back into cover on the other side of the gate. The femme was staring at the fresh corpses, horrified. He did what needed to be done. It was unfortunate that innocents witnessed it, but sometimes innocence had to be spoiled. Those were the consequences of war. 

There hadn’t been much noise but when their comrades called out for a status report, the silence was suspicious. They won’t attack unarmed civilians, Megatron kept repeating that to himself, trying to reassure himself that it was true. He stood up a little, wondering if he could get a quick look over the top of the wall before anyone saw. He probably should have done that first. 

“Where do you think you’re going!” A voice close to the center of the outpost demanded, followed by a _ clang _ and a pained shout. 

“You little brat! Come here!” the same voice barked and a familiar voice yelped. Star! What in Primus’s name was she doing? Had she seen him? Didn’t matter, she created a diversion. Megatron peeked around the side of the wall, seeing the residents of the outpost gathered in the center, as he thought, surrounded by four other soldiers. One of them had Star in his grip, he was shaking her, but only because she was struggling. The others were watching with grins on their faces. He uses their distraction to drag a body over to him. 

“She’s a kid, Hitch! Just throw her back with her carrier.” One of them ordered. 

“She doesn’t have one, and you just killed the mech that was trying to take care of her! She’s got every ri-” the leader of the outpost called out, only to stop as the only Autobot keeping eyes on the gate gave him a hard glare. Megatron pounded his fist loudly against the wall. 

“What was that? Put the kid down, Hitch and go check it out.” 

Footsteps approach and stop. Megatron lugs the body over the wall, there’s a series of shouts and a few weapons popping off. Megatron grabs the top of the wall and vaults over, firing as soon as he has a clear shot. He lands square on this Hitch’s chest and a sword through his spark chamber takes care of him nicely. Megtron doesn’t stop and bulls over the nearest Autobot, not killing him just yet but grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into one of his teammates, they both go flying into the tattered remains of a tent.

The fourth Autobot shakes off his surprise and bolts forward, sword ready but form messy and Megatron can telegraph his movements from a mile away, he blocks the attack, sparks flying. He bares down over the smaller bot, an amused sneer crossing his face. 

“You should have listened to them when they told you I wasn’t here, Autobot.” 

Megatron breaks the contact and with a single swing the bot’s head comes clean off. The body falls slowly, first to its knees and then collapsing onto its side. He turns to the tent, the Autobots clambering out and they see him approaching. Their hands went into the air. 

“W-we surrender.” One of them says, Megatron lowers his head slightly, glowering at them. He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, he reopens them, raising his fusion cannon, leveling it with their faces. 

“Then perhaps you should have thought about that before you attacked a civilian outpost.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, there were several casualties. They really didn’t stand any chance against a squadron in peak condition. We did the best we could with who survived, Lord Megatron.” Knockout said as he and a few other medics approached. The outpost was dismal. Just this morning it was energetic and upbeat, the younglings running and laughing through the tents, chasing after a ball, nearly knocking over adults in their pursuit. Now there were families tending to their wounded in the dust and the dirt, the very same younglings creating the ruckus this morning silently clinging to their perspective parents, and the bodies of the fallen wreckers laid out as respectfully as possible in the corner of the outpost. 

Megatron scowled as he looked around. Damned Autobots. The only comfort he could take at the moment was knowing that this was most likely not an approved attack. The only thing he trusted Optimus Prime with now was _ not _ having innocents attacked, regardless of their alliances, if they weren’t actively taking up weapons, then they weren’t being targeted. Or so he hoped. 

“Well done, Knockout. How badly hurt were the others?” 

“Most of the civilian injuries consisted of being struck by stray shots. A few of the adults tried to help defend the outpost but they were knocked down easily enough. Star is fine, worse she got was a smack to the head and some scuffed paint. Tough little thing,” Knockout said with a wave of his claws. Megatron’s back went ramrod straight and he looked around. Star! He’d all but forgotten about her! Where was she? He turned, looking around, a scrap of purple or a flash of green. 

He spotted Breakdown by his fallen brothers. Megatron passed over him for a moment but stopped and turned his attention back to him, seeing Star at his side, holding the wrecker’s hand. 

“Sir, if I may speak freely?” Knockout asked. Megatron looked back at him, not quite sure what the medic wanted to get at. 

“Of course,” Knockout gave a faintly smug smile at the permission, blinking. 

“Why did you leave her here?” 

Why would he need to know that? The decisions Megatron made were always well informed and _ incredibly _well thought out.

“Because, it is unsafe for her to remain at my side the Autobots may-”

“You left her here and the Autobots attacked her anyways. From what I heard she gave more of a fight than anyone who didn’t get themselves killed, my lord. _ You’re _ the reason she’s safe now. You risked our entire movement to make sure _ that _ youngling was safe. I think, personally, the rebellion would benefit from having her around,” Knockout spoke firmly pointing towards Breakdown and Evening Star. Megatron watched Knockout for a moment, a bit of unease slid across his face and he shuffled his weight, perhaps worried he had overstepped his boundaries. 

“Why? Tell me your reasons why having a youngling at my side will benefit the rebellion,” Megatron requested. Knockout shifted, lowering his arm and leaning back. 

“You find her presence soothing. In the short time I witnessed the two of you together, you were more relaxed I have seen you in cycles. Even if this is just your protocols, you care about little Star. And having her around will remind you why you began to fight in the first place. For a better future, for us,” Knockout placed a hand over his chest, “and them,” he finished, gesturing to the people around them. 

Megatron studied the medic, quite the insight for someone so young. Megatron gave a hum, turning towards Breakdown and Evening Star, the former had sat on the ground now, Star had reached up and was kindly smoothing her hand over his pauldron, trying to comfort the mourning warrior the best she could. 

“Shall we go pay our respects?” Megatron asked, turning his head to look at Knockout. He lifted a brow ridge, but nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sure Breakdown would benefit from having me with him right now.” 

Megatron hovered behind them. He would wait for Star to chose to leave rather than force his way into the situation. Although he was sure Breakdown really wouldn’t mind his leader providing some comfort. He stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“They were good mechs. I consider it a privilege to have met them,” He told Breakdown as he looked up at Megatron. He gave a weak smile. 

“Thanks, boss.” 

Little Star was staring at Megatron from the corner of her eye. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant stare either, almost as though she were telling him to go away, but knew she wouldn’t be able to get away with actually saying it. Why was she angry with him? 

She hugged Breakdown’s arm, earning a tiny laugh from the wrecker and then she stood, walking away with a final pat to his shoulder pauldron. Aloof little thing. The group of mechs watched her go. 

“She- she’s kind of funny.” Breakdown muttered weakly. Knockout took her abandoned spot next to him, hooking his arm around Breakdown’s and resting his head against his pauldron. He sat there for a moment in silence, his eyes closed, then he looked up to Megatron, the look on his face saying: 

_ Go on, I’ve got things covered here. _

So Megatron did. He followed Evening Star as she trudged through the camp towards the wrecker’s tent. Surely she could _ hear _him. He was not light footed. 

“Star?” He asked and she stopped, her hands balling into fists. 

“What?” 

Well that hostility was certainly unexpected. Her voice was sharp enough to cut metal. He stopped, mouth slightly ajar as he stared at her, standing statue still with shoulders hunched and head hung. 

“I just wanted-”

“You just _ what? _ You just wanted to get my hopes up again? Make me think I’ve found a new family just to sweep it from under my feet again? Who are you going to stick me with _ this _ time? What sad little group of people whose time is _ clearly _ less important than _ yours _ are you going to throw responsibility for my sorry little spark onto?” She spat, whirling around to face him, grating her dental plates together, “I asked you to kill me, Megatron. You should have.” 

His jaw dropped, for the first time in his life he was stumbling over his own words. By the All Spark! He’d _ never _ heard a _ youngling _ speak like _ that! _ He’d never heard anyone speak to _ him _ like that! He didn’t even know _ where to begin _. 

“Star I—“ 

“Don’t call me that!” she barked, stubbornly shaking her head, “Only my family can-can-” her voice broke and she began to visibly shake. Her eyes wide as the moons as she stared at him, trying to hold herself together. A single tear streaked down her face. She had been through a lot in just a short while, she was just a child, she’d seen more at her age then even he had. He could see her resolve cracking as more tears raced down her faceplates, she refused to acknowledge it. She simply stared, wide eyed and shaking like a leaf in front of him, her breaths heaving. Megatron lowered himself to a knee, leaning forward. 

“I am sorry, Evening Star. I thought I was protecting you by leaving you here. I thought you would be safer as far away from me as you could be. Protocols can hit hard and swift. I realize now that the moment I laid eyes on you, you would be no less my youngling than if I had sired you myself. I was not acting as a warlord protecting a helpless youngling but a sire protecting his own. You are hurt, I recognize this now, and I take my share of the responsibility. I ask only your forgiveness, and to allow me a second chance,” he spoke humbly, perhaps for the first time since his mining days. She still stared in silence, still shaking, still crying. How he wanted those tears to cease. He realized in time, depending on her answer, those tears may one day be his undoing. 

She didn’t answer, not verbally at least, but she cleared the path between them in the blink of an eye and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Promise, swear to me you mean it. Tell me you mean it,” She whispered, he felt her claws digging just so into in his plating, but he had felt worse. 

“I swear. I mean it, Evening Star. I will not abandon you again. I promise,” Megatron gave a low hum, smiling to himself, wrapping her in his arms, holding her close. “I mean it.”

She pulled back and he reached up, wiping away her remaining tears. She gave him a shaky smile, laughing wispily. Megatron returned her smile, gathering her back in his arms and standing. 

“Time to get home, then?” He offered, she closed her eyes, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“I already am.” 

* * *

He watched her as she curled up at the very edge of his berth, trying to give him as much space as possible. The order for a child sized berth would take a few days, so it was either share his or one of them sleeps on the floor. Evening Star was already beginning to show her true colors beyond her survival protocols. She was stubborn, perhaps just as much as him. 

“You don’t have to lay that close to the edge, Star,” he told her quietly, his voice rough with sleep. He’d been drifting in and out, a little more than usual. Her quiet venting near his chassis was an unfamiliar sound, it set uneasily on some part of him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt he needed to protect her in her sleep or if he just wasn’t used to someone else being with him while he slept. 

“You need more space than I do.” she mumbled back. He chuckled, smiling drowsily to himself. 

“There’s about a meter of space between me and the edge of this bed, young one. You are not a meter wide.” He told her. Perhaps about half a meter. She was very slender. 

“You might roll over.” She mumbled.

His eyes popped open and he sat up a little, looking at her. 

“Are you inferring-“

“You’re bigger than me, much bigger than me. And heavy.” She cut him off mildly, not bothering to even open her optics. Megatron gave a low rumble, settling back down. Children were brutally honest. 

“How old are you?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t asked her that. She hummed at him. 

“Eight hundred and three.” 

He was right then. She _ was _very young, not quite as young as her protocols made her act. That was expected though. The younger a youngling is the more likely a surrogate would come to replace their lost parent. 

“Why do you allow me to carry you around like a sparkling?” Megatron asked her. She gave a huff, he chose to ignore that, she _ was _ trying to sleep, and he _ was _keeping her up. She turned over, opening her eyes and bathing him in pale green light. 

“It makes me feel safe. I was too big for my- I was too big to be held before I met you.” She said simply, closing her eyes again and turning back over. She must be missing her original parents. He gazed up at the ceiling. He could provide the comfort of a sire but there wasn’t much he could do for her if she was missing her carrier. He wouldn’t dare take a partner, not after Orion, and definitely not now during a war. He knew one didn’t need both parents to grow up healthy and happily adjusted. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Kabrox18 helped with a few points in this chapter. They got the idea of miners singing We All Lift Together from Warframe in my head and then I got little Star singing it in my head and here we are. I've also stolen just a little bit from IDW because canon is fake. Also, terribly sorry for this late chapter!

She trailed behind him, doing her best to keep up. She was small but spry, making up in her speed what she lacked in her stature. She had rotors... she had an aerial mode, that would keep up with Megatron's long strides, no problem. So why struggle to keep up on foot? Megatron walked as slowly as he comfortably could, not wanting to pick her up in front of everyone but not wanting to leave her in the dust. Star gave a quiet yelp and Megatron twisted, taking every fiber of his self control not to fire his canon at the offending party. As he settled, he saw Soundwave with Star cocooned in his tentacles, dangling upside down in front of his mask. She was quiet for a moment, staring back with big green eyes, mouth slightly ajar as her rostrum twitched, unsure.

_ “Are you aware you’re being pursued?” _Soundwave typed into the comm link, looking to Megatron. Star began to bubble with precious laughter and Megatron’s spark melted a little, that was the first legitimate laugh he’d heard from her. She had given the occasional amused huff or halfhearted hum with a slight smile, but try as he might, he couldn't get her to laugh. It may have been fault of his dry sense of humor. 

“Very much yes. Soundwave, this is Evening Star, my charge. Evening Star, this is my communications specialist, Soundwave.” 

She smiles cheekily at Soundwave, who returns her gaze, his expression hidden as always.

“Hi!” She greets and then Soundwave lays her on her back on the ground, then uncoiled his tendrils, freeing her limbs. She sprang up, pausing for a moment as Soundwave laid a hand on her helm which she shook off, then bounded over to Megatron’s side, latching onto his leg. She didn’t seem too terribly perturbed by her encounter with the spy. 

“It’s good to see you, Soundwave. Have you anything to report?” Megatron asked, waving his claws forward as a signal for Soundwave to follow.

* * *

Star tucked herself under the table near Megatron’s treads, busying herself with the datapad he had loaned her after putting sensitive files away in a locked folder, aptly named_‘Star Don’t Open this Please.’ _ Maybe he should get a blank one for her. If she was as smart as he thought she was that lock wouldn’t keep her at bay forever. 

“The Autobots have a spy among our ranks? Do you have anything else Soundwave?” 

A paranoid part of his mind wondered if it was _ Star. _ It would be an _ ingenious _ move really. Optimus knew Megatron wouldn’t hurt a defenseless child. She was at his side _ constantly _ and even had access to Megatron’s very own datapad. He fought the urge to reach down and snatch it from her hands. It was… _ very convenient _ how they had ran into one another. _ Right after _ a skirmish with the Autobots. How likely was it that a weak, _ malnourished _ youngling could break free from _ three _ full grown mechs holding her down. Then she accomplished yet _ another _ similar feat after he left her behind. It all worked out just a _ little _ too prettily. 

However there were a few things that kept him from completely subscribing to this idea, the first being the fact that she was _ just _ a child. Optimus wouldn’t use a _ child _ in the midst of a war. The second was that Megatron has killed, or had someone kill, _ no less _ than five people to protect her. Yes, five lives for many seemed fine in _ Megatron’s _mind... but he doubted Optimus believed the same. Every life is precious. 

But judging by the weight of Soundwave’s gaze on him, he was wondering the same. 

“She’s a _ youngling, _ Soundwave. Optimus wouldn’t risk the safety of a _ child _.” Megatron spoke quietly. It didn’t do much to keep her from hearing because she poked her little head out from under the table, looking up at him with quizzical eyes. He looked down, meeting her gaze, he saw worry there. She was worried. Perhaps the war room wasn’t a good place for her. There weren’t many people he trusted her with. Knockout and Breakdown were trustworthy but both were busy.

_ Might I suggest finding her a tutor? If you insist on keeping her then perhaps she should be educated. Seeing as when this is over, you will be leading our kind. It only makes sense for her to have a proper education. _ Soundwave texted into the comms. Megatron looked up at him, a light scowl on his face. That _ was _ true but that still didn’t change the fact that Megatron didn’t trust her with anyone. Especially with a _ spy _ amongst them. He reached down, laying his hand on her helm. She hummed, bending slightly beneath the weight of his hand. 

That did not go unnoticed. She was far too small for her age. Energon rationing outside of the militaries was enough to keep the civilians _ alive_ and nothing more. Younglings required much more fuel than adults to promote growth. Military ration were enough to keep full grown warriors at peak physical capacities. But even a growing youngling didn’t need _that _ much. When he was growing he needed about five cubes a day, those overseeing the mine never gave him that much but Terminus always- 

He’d have to increase her rations. She needed to grow if she was going to be anything less than a liability one day. He cared very deeply for her, but until she was big enough to protect herself, as much as he hated to say it, Evening Star _ was _ a liability. 

* * *

“Here,” he told her, setting her rations down in front of her on the table, then took a seat at her side. He was a busy mech but he always made sure to refuel with her. It was truly the only time he got to actually spend with her rather than have her around as a darling little shadow. They would try two and a half cubes first, if she needed more or less they would adjust.

She looked at it funny, her brows setting heavy over her eyes. He watched her out the corner of his. Star looked up at him, confused.

“This is more than usual,” she told him bluntly. Megatron smiled, laughing a little.

“Yes. You’re growing, or you should be.” Megatron told her, taking a drink from his cube.

“But isn’t there someone who needs it?” She responds. She was too young to be thinking like that. It angered him a little. Who taught her to think like that at her age? He lowers his cube, looking down at her.

“Yes. You, now stop arguing with me and drink it,” He told her sternly. She frowns up at him, that familiar determination on her face. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Star argued stubbornly. He smiled again.

“Well it’s the truth, little one. No need to feel guilty, you need it.” He told her, lightly resting his hand on her helm, swiping his thumb over her rostrum. She hummed angrily, he felt the rostrum twitching in annoyance under his palm.

“Drink what you can. Knowing you’re properly fueled would help me feel much more at ease,” he told her. That trick used to work on him when he was young. It seemed to work on her as well because she didn’t argue any further. She simply obeyed and began to sip at her first cube. He smoothed his hand over her helm. She gave a quiet purr and he smiled. It was rare that a youngling _ purred _. It was more something adults did to show contentment with others. Something they had to make the conscious decision to do. Perhaps she had heard an adult doing it and decided to try it out for herself. Regardless, he was glad she was content. 

* * *

Star was singing the work song from his mining days that Megatron had taught her. She, unsurprisingly, had a _ lovely _ little voice. 

“_Push, to keep the dark from coming!” _She chimes out, a smile tugs at his lips as he hummed the base tune for her to sing along to. He listens to her go on before the habit of joining in over took him.

_ “Hide the heart of who we are! Making peace to build our future! Strong, united, working till we fall!” _He joins her and she claps happily, wearing an infectious smile. She sways with the unheard beat of the song, her little rotors trailing behind her. Amazing how something that seemed so mundane to him once was now so… fun! 

There was the growl of young engines coming their way and Megatron reaches down, snatching her off the ground before a pair of small automobiles come screaming by, laughing, carefree. Megatron gives them a glare. A slightly older jet goes zipping by. She hums, a thoughtful frown on her face. Megatron quirks a brow, she hadn’t been his child for long but he could read her very well at this point. She follows the other younglings with her eyes. 

“What is it?” He asked. She looked at him, crest twitching, she shakes her head.

“Nothing.” She said. He narrowed his eyes at her, then he leans in a little closer, cradling the back of her head in a hand. 

“What are you hiding?” He muses. She gives him a smile, meant to be charming and if he was anyone else it _ would have been_. Now it just called for concern. 

“Evening Star?” He presses sternly and her rostrum flattens. 

“It’s nothing,” she insists, a few more moments of silence and Star enduring his scrutinous gaze, “I… I can’t-” yet another pause from his little Star, her eyes go wide, “I haven’t been able to transform since I was really young. The medic my birth-sire got me to said it was because I wasn’t getting enough energon.” She confesses, her rostrum and her eyes lowering miserably and Megatron’s spark stills. He already knew the answer but he has to ask:

“Since when, specifically?” He whispers, his voice hoarse. She doesn't look at him when she answers. 

“Since I was two hundred and twenty.” 

He did the math. That was _ roughly _ when the war started. She would have _ just _ then been emerging from her first altmode for more reasons than to feed by then. She got _ lucky. _She could have gotten stuck in her ball form if she had transformed back. Megatron just stares at her and she raises her head to stare back. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault, right? It wasn’t his fault the nobles fed themselves first and then gave the masses _ drops. That wasn’t his fault! _

He hugged her close. Transforming was part of who they were as a species! Megatron wasn’t like some of them, nearly addicted to transforming but he did enjoy doing it. More so when he was a tank, but the mere idea of being unable to gave him chills. Knowing that his own youngling had been unable to for the majority of her short lifespan tore at his spark. She may not have gotten what she needed when she was younger but she was _ his _ now. She would not go without. She would have what she needed, _ when _she needed it. His youngling will be taken care of! She wrapped her arms around him, humming a soft tune. 

“I’m sorry.” He told her.

“It’s not _ your _fault,” she told him innocently, But it was. Oh but it _ was _ . But she wasn’t going to know that. Not until she was old enough to understand _ why. _ Why he was fighting this fight. He was fighting for _ them_.


	6. Chapter 6

Star hovered around his side as he did his rounds of the camp. When he stood still long enough she would come to his side and tuck her claws into the gap between his leg and his codpiece. He unfolded his arms from behind his back and allowed his hand to fall into her reach. Without a word her hand wraps around one of his talons and she lightly pressed her forehead to the back of his hand. Megatron felt his spark melting but he had to keep a straight face as he listened to the head medic. 

“She’s very cute,” He makes an offhand comment. Megatron nodded, “she almost looks like that little femme who did those energon candy commercials. 

“I _ did _ do energon candy commercials.” She muttered shyly. She was comfortable with Megatron but when it came to other people she still wasn’t sure. Entirely understandable really. Megatron wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t teach her _ otherwise _.

“You did? You’re an actress?” Megatron blurted out. She looked up to him and nodded.

“She did! Damned cutest thing too. Made me want to go out and get a bag of candy every time I saw the commercial! Actually,” The medic moved towards his desk, opening a drawer. He pulled out a bag, fun colors visible through the plastic. He looks up to them, “Can she have one?” 

There was a spy. Would Optimus stoop so low as to poisoning? No. Especially not a _ youngling. _ Well _ Optimus _ wouldn’t. But not all Autobots shared his rigid moral code. What were the chances the spy was at _ this _ outpost. Megatron didn’t keep a schedule. He didn’t tell the people at the outposts he went to he would be there beforehand. Did Optimus even know Megatron had a youngling now? There hasn’t been a single _ confirmed _ Autobot who came into contact with Star who was left _ alive. _

“Maybe this _ once.” _ He said, releasing her hand and allowing Star to approach the medic. Maybe he shouldn’t. The chances were ridiculously slim but it was still a chance. He hadn’t turned away a medic _ yet _. That would be the best way for a spy to get into his ranks. 

“Do you like sweets?” Star asked innocently, holding a candy towards him. Megatron figured if she was getting poisoned he should too, at least. 

“I’m not overly fond but it would be a nice break from the raw energon.” He told her, plucking the candy from her palm. 

“Thank you.” She told the medic politely and it looked like he about had a spark attack as well. 

“My conjunx would like to meet you, I think. She used to teach the young ones before the war broke out. Seeing one again might lift her spirits some. Mind if I call her?” The medic said, looking to Megatron as he studied the candy held between his clawtips. Someone else who would know he had a youngling but- Wait a teacher? This all seemed a little too convenient… but Star _ did _ need to get an education. 

“What’s her name?” Megatron asked. He’d have Soundwave do a background check before allowing Star to meet them. 

“Flare. She’s the green and pink femme that’s out in the medical wing sometimes,” the medic answered. Megatron nodded. 

“Not now. But tell her I would like to meet with her shortly. I may have a need for her services,” Megatron told him. The medic’s earfins lowered. 

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” the medic answered warily. He didn’t know why. If this Flare was a teacher then it should be obvious just what Megatron needed her for. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

Star tugged on his gauntlet, Megatron looked down, her face was scrunched in concentration, she pulled herself up, off the ground. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, she didn’t answer immediately, he reflexively offered his palm as a step up, then lifts her higher and she came face to face with him with a soft smile, having the _ audacity _to rest her forehead against his for a few short moments and then moved to his shoulder, settling down between the curve of his pauldron and Megatron’s helm. 

“I wanted to be close.” She said, leaning closer to him and resting her helm against the side of his. Oh she was _ dreadfully _ charming. How he never saw her potential as an actress before escaped him. She was an absolute _ darling _. The fact that he missed it may have something to do with her trauma. She was beginning to feel safer, it made sense she would be coming out of her shell around him at least. 

She shifted closer to him as a few soldiers approached him, tucking herself very close to him. Megatron smiled softly. 

“Lord Megatron we’ve seen signs of Autobot activiteeeeeee- oh um, is this a bad time?” The squadron leader stopped, pointing at the tiny purple youngling on Megatron’s shoulder. It was, unfortunately, but his job came first. 

“We can report to Soundwave, or Starscream, if you like.” The soldier told him. It was tempting. He would like to spend more time with her if he could get away with it. 

“Just this once, report to Soundwave.” Megatron said, finding he was using that term often today. She seemed to enjoy the candy, and unless it was a slow acting poison then it seemed fine. Especially if it was meant for him, (which there were better ways to poison him) even a slow acting poison for _ him _ might kill _ her _ quickly. 

His blood ran cold for a moment. He didn’t like the thought of an innocent youngling dying because of her proximity to _ him. _ It wasn’t as though they had a _ choice. _ Surrogate sire/youngling bonds were strangely intense. This child was _ his _ now and if anyone dared to lay a harmful hand on her he’d rip them to shreds. If Megatron did have the choice, he wouldn’t have kept her! Him having a youngling at his side was an easily exploitable tactical disadvantage, if it did not distract him (which it was), it was something the Autobots could use against him. If they caught her and used her as leverage over him? Megatron wasn’t sure if he could stick to his guns if they used her against him. 

Star gave an interested little hum, stroking his shoulder pauldron. 

* * *

In their quarters, Star was snoozing on the berth. Her own cot was incoming. It took awhile to get things during a war, even if you are the leader of the Decepticons. It wasn’t much issue. Star didn’t take up much space. As a matter of fact, she had made a habit of curling up into the tightest ball she can and nestling into his side. She didn’t seem too concerned with him crushing her in his sleep anymore. He had the sneaking suspicion she hadn’t done much sleeping in her first few weeks with him. Survival protocols or not, she hadn’t trusted him until just recently. 

There was a knock on the door and he looked up from the battle plans laid out. Megatron rose to his treads and went over to the berth, shaking her awake gently. She awoke with a grumble but sat up and stretched. 

“If you didn’t sleep in such a tight little ball your joints wouldn’t lock up.” He told her, heading over to the door to open it. He missed her shrug in response but when he turned she was sitting upright on the berth, legs drawn in and crossed. She blinked at him innocuously. The door opened, revealing the medic from earlier and his conjunx. 

“Hello, Lord Megatron!” She chirped at him, not seeming to share her partner’s wariness. Megatron gave her a polite smile. 

“Hello, Flare, was it?” She nods and Megatron steps to the side and waved them. They did so and Flare gave an elated gasp.

“I thought you were pulling my leg, Blitz!” Flare exclaimed. “You’re _ gorgeous!” _ Flare nearly yelled. 

“Thank you,” came Star’s polite reply. 

Megatron stifled a laugh. She seemed to be used to this sort of thing.

“_ Why _ would I be pulling your leg about Megatron having a _ youngling?” _ Blitz demanded as Megatron shut the door, turning towards those within the room. Flare was _ practically _ in _ awe _ of the child. 

“It is a rather _ strange _idea, isn’t it? A warlord adopting an orphan,” Megatron asked. Flare sent a pout to her partner. 

“_ See?”_

Blitz just shook his head. 

“I’m sure you know why I asked you here, Flare. Your partner told me you were an educator. Star is still very young, I would like for her to be educated.” Megatron said, approaching the three. Star slipped off the bed, rounding around Flare and Blitz and going to Megatron’s side. It was brief but he got a glimpse of how tall she really was, compared to mechs of her own class. She came up to about Blitz’s breastplate. Star wrapped her arms around Megatron’s leg. 

“I can see that she’s very attached to you, Lord Megatron.” Flare observed.

“Yes, quite. I’m not afraid to say the attachment goes both ways. If I could keep her with me at all times while preserving her… innocence, I would. That is not possible unfortunately,” Megatron told Flare, she clasped her hands in front of her chest. 

“She seems delightful! And I’m sure you’re very proud to call her your youngling, and I’m _ honored _ that you would consider me to teach her, even if your options are a bit slim. I’m a very good teacher. I’m excellent at motivating students and keeping them focused. I like to stress that my students _ learn _ the material rather than getting high scores on standardized tests. What is something you would like as far as a curriculum?” She asked, her optics brightening as she discussed her passion. That was good. A passionate teacher would create passionate students. Megatron nodded. Although a good question, it _ was _ a bit beyond him. Education for miners was not a very big priority before his revolution. Education for all would be a high point in _ his _priorities. Uneducated masses lead to complacency. If he was to lead one day, he would be held accountable for his actions, by his people. 

“Well, the history of Cybertron, for one thing, always very important. If there is something you could do to include the skills she was born with that would be good. I’m sure you were informed of her role as an actress?” Megatron asked. Flare nodded. 

“Yes! There’s plenty I could do to incorporate her natural born skill, reading aloud is _ always _ beneficial for younglings to grow confidence and verbal eloquence. I can sense she doesn’t really… _ like _other people right now,” she told him. Megatron nodded, laying his hand on Star’s head. 

“With reason, I assure you. She’s very vibrant when it’s just the two of us. Just charming as can be, really. I fear if she ever develops a troublesome streak she’ll be able to worm her way out of it with my soft spark.” Megatron told Flare. 

“I would _ never,” _Star objected, Megatron laughed. 

“Yes I will remind you of that when you start acting like a rebellious teen,” he replied. 

“_ You _ were a rebellious teen,” Star answered, not bothering to look up at him. She was _ technically _right. 

“See, you’re already acting unruly.” 

Blitz and Flare snickered to themselves. 

“I’d like to meet with you a few more times before I commit to allowing you to teach Star. Do you find that acceptable?” Megatron asked. Flare nodded. 

“Of course, Lord Megatron. She’s your pride and joy, if I had a youngling I’d be just as careful as you. I’m looking forward to meeting you again, Evening Star.” Flare said, nodding down to Star who was peeking at her from the corner of her optic, still refusing to let go of Megatron, or to fully look at them. 

“You were being very good earlier, my Star, be polite.” He told her. She huffed, removing herself from him and standing up straight with her arms tucked behind her back, looking right regal.

“I look forward to seeing you again as well, Miss Flare,” she told the femme, earning an adoring, soft ‘_ oh’ _from her.


	7. Chapter 7

He gave a rolling growl, trudging through the halls. Autobot interference always ruined his day. The outposts on the other side of the quadrant needed those supplies. He was worried about the people who lived there. They had wounded, and sick, and younglings. The door to his quarters opened and he stepped through, they slid shut behind him. Evening Star and her tutor were sitting on the floor in front of the berth. Flare stood and bowed her head.

“Lord Megatron, hello,” she told him, Star looked over her shoulder, optics brightening at the sight of him. She threw down the datapad she was holding and practically flew across the room at him. She would have latched onto his leg if he hadn’t bent down and caught her in his arms. 

“She’s gaining confidence. I assume you’re sitting with her when you get the chance? Reading out loud to someone listening does wonders for young ones.” 

“I have not but I will begin to do that, Evening Star is beginning to come out of her shell on her own though, I assume that has something to do with it. That will be all for today, thank you,” Megatron answered, setting Star on his hip. Flare nodded and turned, gathering her tools. 

“Evening Star I will see you tomorrow. Please finish reading the chapter we started today,” She informed and the youngling nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her forehead to the side of his helm. The tutor smiled and patted Evening Star’s back. 

“Have a good night, the two of you,” She said and slipped out of the room. 

“Are you okay?” Star asked him, reaching up and touching the other side of his helm. Megatron looked at her, giving her a warm smile. He could hope to make her think all was well, or as well as things could be during a war. 

“Of course, my Star, I am with you, my best source of joy.” 

She hummed, closing her eyes with a soft smile. He set her down on the edge of the berth and leaned down, picking up the discarded datapad and approached her. 

“These are not easily replaced, Star. I would appreciate it if you didn’t throw them,” he told her, biting back a smile. Her eagerness to see him was endearing, invigorating even. She had been disappointed to learn he had chosen Flare to teach her and that she would not be permitted to be constantly at his side as she so clearly enjoyed. He’d awoken that morning to find her latched onto his arm in her sleep, rather than neatly tucked between Megatron’s arm and his side. An attempt at carefully freeing his arm from her tight little grip without waking her had proved fruitless as she woke the moment he unlooped her arm from his. Sneaking out before she woke would more than likely not be an option until they were sleeping separately. 

He had to get stern with her this morning, something he truly _ did not _enjoy, but she had to stay here and learn. She was the daughter of Cybertron’s next leader. Her education would have to reflect her prestige. 

“Why don’t you read aloud as she suggested?” He told her, having a seat on the ground next to the berth. She tapped her fingers on her arm, gazing at him with uncertainty. She slipped off the edge of the bed and nestled against his side. He gave a hum, slipping his arm around her shoulder, allowing her closer still. She seemed mostly happy with this, however she adjusted, pushing his arm off of her, having to practically stand to do so, using the force from her knees to move him for a moment and then leaning with her back against his side, drawing her legs in. But she _ moved him! _By Primus she moved him! He didn’t even help, too amused by the antic! Two weeks ago she bowed under the weight of his hand! His youngling was becoming strong!

“You could have asked, Star,” he rumbles, trying to hide his sheer joy behind a quiet amusement. She gives a tiny grunt, wiggling closer still into his side. 

“The dawn breaks on the furthest horizon, pinks and oranges curling up, up, up as the planet welcomed the new day. The denizens awoke, previously silent roads and alleys breathed to life, the sounds of their shuffles and yawns-“

Primus, she was eloquent! As though this sort of thing was her very nature and with recent revelations, it was. Her words were soothing, annunciated and rhythmic. He looked down at her, arching a brow ridge. Her optics trained steadily on the screen. Even her venting was perfectly timed. That wasn’t something that came naturally to anyone, not even actors. Someone had to teach her that and Flare hadn’t had enough time.

“May I ask you a question, Star? It may be a touchy subject, you don’t have to answer if you don't want to.” He interrupts her gently. 

She looked up, her entire torso twisting to allow her to look at him, her eyes shifted.

“I suppose.” 

“Your parents, what was their function?” He asked, laying a hand on her head. She looked up at him, her mouth downturning into a frown. She returned her gaze to the datapad in her arms and she turned herself into a ball, leaning over her knees and locking her arms underneath them. He swept her up into his arms, cradling her. 

“I think they were actors too. There wasn’t much work for them after the war started. A few nobles employed my sire but-“ she gave a shaky breath, tucking her head against his chin. 

He may or may not have stormed the _ occasional _noble party, let a few heads roll while surrounded by the grandeur they built on the backs of their slaves and in front of the horrified faces of actors and servants and the like. He wondered if her sire had been a well known actor or not. He ran them off in his head. Some of them had joined the autobots, a few had joined the decepticons, and a handful of them had remained neutral. There were a few with young ones but he couldn’t name them all off the top of his head. 

“That makes sense, you have a very good way with words. You inherited your function from them...” He told her, wrapping her tighter in his arms. Just because she had successfully found a new parent didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss the ones she lost. He traced the edge of a rostrum, it twitched, flattening against her head and then raising back into place. He gave a soft whuff. He did it again, down the seam this time causing a ripple effect from the whole set and she hissed at him, looking up at him with a scowl. Megatron gave her a smile. Her crest shifted again, residual shivers.

“What was that for?” She demanded. Megatron chuckled. 

“Continue reading, we’ll finish the chapter.” 

* * *

There was the grind of a tiny t-cog and a surprised gasp. Megatron looked up from his datapad, seeing a small, purple and yellow helicopter sitting next to Star’s cot. A grin tugged at his lips and he stood off his berth, walking over, her rotors were spinning slowly, as though she were _ testing _ it. He kneels down, looking through the windows. Sometimes a bot’s head could be visible in their alt mode, his did, it annoyed him but that jet mode was not his first, originally a tank, tucking every bit of himself into a sleeker mode called for certain sacrifices to be made. 

Hers however, was not. Good. Plating shuffles on the inner console and a pair of green optics pop up slowly, upturning happily at the corners. Megatron can’t see the rest of her face but he can feel her bright smile and he returns it. She jumps back into her root form.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed doing that!”

* * *

“What do we need to go see Knockout for?” Star asked, tugging on his hand lightly. 

“Your t-cog is back online. I just want to make sure everything else is fine. He is the medic you know best. The one _ I _know best, the one I trust. I would just like for him to have a look at you, my Star,” he explained patiently to her. She looked down with an ‘oh’ her rostrum twitching thoughtfully. 

This outpost was rather populated one. He didn’t like her being so close to so many people he didn’t know. Megatron did a sweep of those in the busy crowd, searching for faces with ill intent. He found none but still worried. He paused, picking her up. He wasn’t going to risk someone grabbing her. Star didn’t complain a bit just settled against his side. She still gave weak little purrs. It almost made him want to join her. 

“Breakdown!” She chirped loudly at the sight of the wrecker when they entered the medical tent. She wiggled her way out of her grip and _ leapt _ to the ground, Megatron’s spark nearly jumped out of his chamber as she sailed almost clean across the room towards the big blue bot. He smiled at her, leaning down, hands on his knee joints. She bounded up to him, laying her hands on his arms. She was fine but _ Megatron _ felt like he was about to pass out. He was _ far too tall _for her to be jumping out of his arms like that!

“Well hey there, princess!” Breakdown greeted. She giggled, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. 

“I’m not a princess,” she stated with a slight shake of her head. Breakdown grinned. 

“Now I can’t be the first person you’ve met that’s called you princess, looking as pretty as you do,” he responded, letting her playfully shake his head back and forth. 

“Of course not, but that still don’t make me a princess.” Star replied. He chuckled. 

“Alright, princess,” he winks at her and she sticks her glossa out at him, “KO’s in here, I can take you,” Breakdown told her, offering his hand. She looked over her shoulder at Megatron, who still felt like he needed to have a sit down, but he nodded. Breakdown and Knockout were one of the three other mechs he trusted with her. It wasn’t as though he wouldn’t be joining her soon anyways. He just needed to gather his wits again. She could have hurt herself!

“Oh, hello little lovely!” Knockout called out happily, “Always a pleasure to see you, starlight. Why don’t you hop up on this berth for me?” He asked, patting said berth and she left Breakdown’s side, hopping up, the heels of her little yellow boots clicking against the metal as she sat patiently, waiting for Knockout to begin his examination. 

“Lord Megatron informed me your t-cog came back online. You’re a cute little helicopter, right?” Knockout asked. She folded her hands in her lap, nodding. 

“Yes!” Star answered happily, “Just like my carrier!” Knockout hummed kindly, turning on his scanner. 

“Ah, wonderful!” Knockout told her, patting her on the head. 

“I remember wanting to have rotors like hers, she looked so pretty!” 

“Oh? She must’ve been to have such a beautiful little femme!” Behind him, Megatron entered and she gave him a little wave. “I’m impressed, really. I didn’t expect your t-cog to come back online to soon.”

The near peaceful look on Megatron’s face shattered. 

“You _ knew?” _ Megatron growled, causing Knockout to flinch, turning around with a nervous smile on his face.

“I- I am her primary physician, my Lord. I knew you would be taking good care of her, I didn’t think it necessary to worry you with something so inconsequential!” Knockout started explaining.

“You thought the state of _ my child’s being _ is inconsequential! I should have you stripped of your license-“

“Megatron!” She barked, speaking louder than she ever had, voice clear as crystal. It shocked them all into silence. He stared at Evening Star, seeing the determined little look on her face. “He was right not to! Think of how much energy you’ve been putting into worrying about me since you found out! My t-cog’s been inactive for centuries! It wasn’t important to my overall health and it isn’t something that could have been fixed overnight! It was going to take time! I asked him not to tell you.” 

Megatron was _ shocked _ in all honesty. She hadn’t seemed so self aware that she would ask a medic not to tell her caregiver something was wrong with her. Yes she had always seemed quietly intelligent but not to _ this _ extent. 

“Is that true, Knockout?” Megatron rumbled.

“Y-yes my lord. She was adamant. And she has quite the will as she so displayed just now…” 

He heaved a sigh. Very well then. 

“Anymore secrets you would like to shed light on, Evening Star?” She gave him a stubborn shake of her head. “Then please finish her exam, Knockout. We have to get her back before her tutor arrives,” Megatron instructed, scraping a hand down his face. She wasn’t even a _ teenager _ and she was already causing him problems. 

* * *

“I believe just the other day you told me you would _ never _ be a rebellious teen,” Megatron asked as they walked back to their habsuite. 

“If speaking the truth in order to keep a mech from getting in trouble because of me then _ fine, _I’m being rebellious.” She snipped back. 

It seemed her true age was starting to reappear now that the surrogate bond was completed. Fierce little thing though. She’d been in a poor mood ever since she had to start staying behind during the day and learning. She was always very happy to see him at the end of the day, if he managed to get back to the habsuite before she went to sleep. He wasn’t sure who put her to bed in the times that he was too busy to. Megatron had always known younglings as stubborn things who stayed up far too long waiting for their parents. Perhaps it was Flare. She seemed rather affectionate towards Star. Or maybe Star was just putting herself to bed, seeing she wasn’t as young as she initially lead people to believe. 

“You aren’t growing tired of me, already, are you?” Megatron asked, pausing. She stopped as well, staring up at him with frustration. 

“No! Not at all! Never! You saved me, Megatron, how could I ever get tired of the person who saved my life?” Star told him, laying a hand on his leg. She stood up on her tiptoes. 

“It’s just… you’re a leader, right?” She asked innocently. Megatron nodded. “Leaders shouldn’t threaten those who serve them.”

Megatron raises a brow. 

“What do you know about leading, little one?” He asked. She returned his look with a scowl. 

“I know being a tyrannical bully isn’t as effective as you might think it is.” 

That _ snark! _ By Primus, where did it _ come from? _

“And that is how you actually feel in this situation?” Megatron asked her, seeing the light of determination in her eyes. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with it, and she _ was _right. She leaned forward, resting her chin on his leg. 

“Yes.”

Megatron laughed gently. 

“Very well then. Thank you for your input.” 


	8. Chapter 8

The autobot soldier crept through the halls. He couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten onto the outpost! Megatron was here and turning every corner nearly made his spark spiral into panic. If the warlord saw him he was as good as dead. But getting his hands on Megatron’s battle plans would be the pay off of the millennia! Could even end the war in one fell swoop. The bastard was so damn erratic and patternless about his attacks no one, not even _Optimus Prime_ could predict where he was going to strike next. One day he takes over an energon mine the next he’s attacking an Autobot city, it was easy to tell what he was going to attack but never where. 

The war room would obviously have plans and data but just as obviously it would be heavily guarded and mostly likely occupied by Megatron himself. So the quarters were the next best place to check. Megatron might keep something good in his personal habsuite. He wasn’t leaving empty handed, he knew that. This war had to end before it got any worse. 

A door slid open near by and he nearly jumped out of his armor then dodged back around the corner he just came around. He prayed he hadn’t been seen or heard. Oh frag, okay this hall formed a ‘T’ if he was lucky whoever just left their suite would go his exact opposite direction. If Primus was feeling merciful, they’d go straight past him. But if he was fragged and meant to die today, they would turn down the hall he was hiding on. Pike looked around, trying to find a door that looked like a closet instead of a room that was potentially occupied.

“What are we doing today?” A quiet little voice chimed and a chill went down his back strut. That was a _youngling_! Why was there a youngling here in the officers quarters? Decepticons didn’t have _kids_! 

“_I_ am meeting with Starscream today to discuss our next few moves. _You_ are going to spend the day with Breakdown and Knockout since Flare has given you the day off.” 

Oh Primus! That was Megatron! Why did he have a youngling? Was she his pet or something terrible like that? His tanks churned. How old was she? She didn’t sound terribly young, maybe about the age of Pike’s younger brother, almost enlisting age. The _Autobots_’ enlisting age at least. Was he letting younglings enlist that young? Was he indoctrinating them? The heavy steps came closer, accompanied by several small ones for each heavy thud. Oh Primus please no! Please! Ok well if he had to die please make it quick and painless, but ideally Pike wasn’t dying today! He snapped his vents shut. His fans had kicked in to try to keep him cool when the slight panic had set in. If he was fast enough when they passed he could go down the hall and sneak into Megatron’s habsuite. 

_Holy Primus_ Megatron was HUGE! Optimus Prime had left Pike _gobsmacked_ but Megatron was mind bogglingly massive! The youngling, despite possibly being nearly fully grown, only came up to about his knee. 

“I like Breakdown and Knockout but why can’t I spend my time with you?” She asked simply, she was holding onto Megatron’s gauntlet. Was he her sire? Who had the ball bearings to not only frag Megatron but carry his sparkling? Was there some fat and happy Decepticon laid up churning out heirs for Megatron? _Ugh_ the very thought of it was horrific. A litter of bloodthirsty little beasts with claws and fangs and red eyes frothing at the mouth- Wait. If there was a carrier, there was a care taker and Megatron wouldn’t have to be dropping her off with an infamous wrecker and medic duo... knowing Megatron he probably ripped the little femme from her carrier’s arms and then killed them. 

“Because I am discussing _military_ operations. You are a child. I don’t want you hearing this.” Megatron explained, pausing in the hall. It was dark, Pike was dark, he squeezed his eyes shut, his optics would give him away before his actual frame would. 

“I’ve been there before,” she argued innocently. 

“I know. The more you know about my plans the more at risk you are. You are my main priority,” Megatron spoke softly.

Primus be damned he was being _soft_! 

There was a whisper from Megatron. A chirp from her, and she started walking away. What was happening? Pike cracked open an optic. 

His spark dropped to his treads. 

Megatron was staring, no glaring at him from over his shoulder. Oh Primus this was it. 

“Do you take me for a fool, Autobot?” Megatron growls. Pike stupidly shakes his head. Megatron, with the little one around, kind of reminded Pike of his own sire. Gentle but firm, a soothing presence. Without her there, however, he was death incarnate, staring Pike down. He turned, raising his canon, it began to glow purple. Oh the fusion canon, how fortunate for him that was a quick death. Megatron’s walk towards Pike is slow however and Pike has enough time to begin to regret how he spent his life. “What did you think you would be able to steal my child from her berth? Use her against me? Or try to return her to her parents? Myself and those she has met within my ranks are all she has! You take her from me you take her from her family,” he taps two fingers against his Decepticon sigil. Megatron’s voice chilled his blood. The canon was in Pike’s face now. “Well? I asked you a question,”

Oh _Primus_, Megatron wanted him to speak?

“N-no! We don’t even know you have her! I was just looking for intel! I knew your quarters would be less likely to have you in them during the day. I just wanted intel! We would never hurt a youngling, or even use one against their sire!” Pike choked out, knowing this would do nothing to spare his life but perhaps it could save future Autobots, somehow. 

Megatron gave a pleased growl. Lips curling back into an unsettling grin. 

“Good. I intend to make sure it stays that way.” 

* * *

The plasma shot echoes in the hall and smears the Autobot across the wall. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Five more minutes and they never would have seen him, well Megatron wouldn’t have seen him. Despite the thorough fright at seeing an Autobot on the hall that he and Star were residing on, Megatron was glad he saw him. The plans he kept in his quarters weren’t nearly as important as the ones in the war room. But even the smallest of victories can turn the tides. Megatron tilts his head upwards, clicking on his comm. 

“Starscream, send a cleaning crew to my location. And take a squad of seekers to sweep the outpost,” he glanced down at the remains, “Evening Star and I had an unexpected guest. I want to be sure he didn’t have friends.”

“At once, my lord.” Starscream confirmed over the comms.

“Breakdown, come get Evening Star from our quarters. You may come the quicker route but leave the long way around. There is something here I do not want her to see.”

“On it, boss.” Breakdown replied. 

Breakdown came by in about ten minutes.

“_Frag! _What happened?” He asked, his lip curling in disgust at the state of the Autobot’s remains. 

“As I told Starscream, we had a guest. I showed him a very fine example of Decepticon hospitality. A quick death.”

Breakdown barked a laugh. 

“‘Course you did! Think Star saw or heard anything?” 

Megatron sneered inwardly. 

“She didn’t object like she usually does. I fear she at least knew he was here. She’s smart. If she saw him and heard the shot she knows what happened.”

Breakdown nodded but without another word started heading towards Megatron and Star’s quarters.

* * *

Megatron did not want to take any chances with the Autobots having infiltrated this base. He made sure the outpost had what it needed, trained it’s security guard and left as swiftly as possible. That scout got on the base somehow. Whether he had found a niche in the security or someone let him in Megatron was not in a gambling mood. Star stayed under supervision of a squad at all times until they left. 

This military base had much better security. Round the clock squads patrolling the perimeter, security feeds, and soldiers who knew when someone was out of place. 

* * *

Flare told her the reason tutors allowed a youngling a day off a week was to let their minds rest and allow the new information take, this day was Evening Star’s day off. She wanted to spend it with Megatron but he was busy with war stuff. He’d carried her to the medical tent and set her next to Breakdown, asking that he and Knockout watch her for him while he worked. That was how Star ended up laid across Breakdown’s shoulder on her stomach not unlike a sack of potatoes. He was fun, he let her climb. Breakdown had outright encouraged it to keep her out of the way of bustling medics. 

They had since left the medical tent though and entered Knockout and Breakdown’s quarters. Knockout was pouring over some datapads while she and Breakdown just watched. 

“What’s he doing?” She whispered to Breakdown. 

“Studying. He’s still kind of new but wants to be a good medic.” Breakdown answered quietly. 

“I’m sure he will be. He’s nice enough to be one,”she responded. 

Knockout looked away from the datapad in his hands and looked at them. Evening Star briefly closed her eyes with a smile and waved at him. 

“I swear Lord Megatron couldn’t have found a cuter femme if he had tried.” Knockout mumbled. 

“It’s not like he was trying to find me, you were _there_ Knockout,” she told him, opening her eyes again. He gave a laugh.

“Good to see you’re coming out of your shell, a month ago you hardly said a word.” Knockout said, standing up from his desk and walking over to them, leaning over and tapping in between her eyes, they crossed in response and Knockout chuckled.

“Those dastardly autobots ever find you just flash them that spark winning smile,” he told her. She gave him a lopsided one. “Yes that one exactly. That should stop them long enough for one of us to come save you.” He said, Breakdown chuckled. 

“You think Megatron doesn’t know where she is at all times? He knows where she is, there’s not going to be an Autobot within ten feet of her again without them losing a limb!” She tilted her head. Knockout gave Breakdown a glower. “What?” Breakdown asked as Star slid off his shoulder, down his back. 

“Why is there a war?” 

She remembered laying awake at night, pretending to be asleep while her carrier and sire argued. She wanted to join the decepticons, he wanted to remain neutral. They never said anything about why the war was being fought just who was doing the fighting and where they thought their family should be. She knew Megatron the moment she saw him. However he was far bigger than she had ever thought possible she was eight hundred and three and she hardly made it to his waist. She’d seen him in the news, he seemed… angrier in the news than what she had personally seen. She thought he was going to squish her underfoot just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he hadn’t. Now she was here. Carrier would be happy with where she was. So would Sire, she did what he told her to. 

“You know what let’s go watch some of the others train.” Knockout suggested. 

“But-“

“That’s a question for Lord Megatron, little lovely,” Knockout told her sounding stern for once, she gave him a scowl but allowed the subject to pass. Megatron was more fun to talk to anyways. Even if he did sometimes mess with her crest just for the fun of it. A rostrum twitched just at the thought. She grumbled to herself, smoothing a hand over her head to banish the phantom sensations. 

She sat crossed legged at the sidelines of the training field, watching. Some of the warriors were sparring, others where working on their aim. A few were fancy and quick, others lurched forward slowly but surely, delivering blows that would have been lethal if they were backed fully. A few jets soared overhead in ever changing formations. She looked over her back, seeing the thin little rotors, Megatron told her she would have propeller based flight. Without modifications she would only ever be able to fly within an atmosphere, not through space. She would need a ship if she ever wanted to leave Cybertron. 

A couple of mechs came to a stop next to her actually jostling her tiny frame and Evening Star leaned away, looking up. Silhouetted against the sun, the only clear feature about them at first were the bright red glow of their optics then Star studied them a little further. The two mechs were identical and her optics widened. Oh! They were twins! She’d never seen twins before! She popped up to her treads.

“Why is there a youngling here?” The dark blue one asked, pointing at her as the green one leans in with a smile on his face.

“What does it matter, Dreadwing? Look at this smile!” He argued with his brother. 

“What matters is that this is a military compound and she’s mere meters from sparring warriors who are in close quarters with warriors who are working with guns. If there’s an accident she can get hurt, Skyquake.” Dreadwing replies, sounding miffed. 

“There’s a medic right there.” Skyquake says turning to face his brother with a point towards Knockout. Dreadwing’s brow ridges lowered over his eyes.

“I think you’re missing my point.”

Evening Star covered her mouth with a hand, laughing softly at the brothers’ squabble. 

“I’m Evening Star! Megatron’s my sire,” she answers Knockout gives an adoring ‘aw’ and the two stopped dead in their tracks, looking back at her, optics blown wide.

“I beg your pardon?” Dreadwing asked. Evening Star opened her mouth to reply when a familiar hand fell on her shoulder.

“I adopted her, Dreadwing.” 

“Megatron!” She barked happily. 

“I-oh- of course, my lord! We just weren’t sure when you, or who with, you would have had a youngling _this_ age.” Skyquake answered, shaking off his surprise first. Evening Star all but ignored where they were and climbed into his arms. She didn’t settle there and moved to perch on his shoulder, smoothing a hand over the curve of his shoulder pauldron. He gave her a slight smile, he was the leader of the Decepticons, if he wanted to let his youngling climb all over him in front of his warriors than he would. His prowess on the battlefield would do more than enough to prove his right as their leader. Let someone else do it and then watch any disloyal stragglers come crawling back to him. 

All conversation cut short when a shadow over cast even Megatron and Star turned her head, hearing a strange clicking sound accompanying the shadow and her jaw dropped. 

“M-Megatron?” She stutters, patting her sire’s helm. He hummed and turned to face the source of the shadow.

“_Ahh_, the insecticons are here,” Megatron purred, pleased. She leaned over into his line of sight.

“Insecticons?” She’d heard stories about them, parents telling their youngling stories behave or an insecticon would come up out of the ground and eat them. Her parents never did that but being in the presence of one was still cause for concern for the little Star. She leaned closer to Megatron, cupping a hand by her mouth, “Do they eat younglings?” She whispered. Megatron gave a choked stutter, then laughed boisterously. 

“Primus, no! Whatever gave you that idea?” He asked incredulously. Evening Star explained it to him and he hummed. 

“I suppose it is wise to keep younglings in line these days, even through means of terrorizing the poor things doesn’t seem necessary. But no, Star. As a matter of fact, these insecticons are rather docile unless otherwise ordered, or instigated,” Megatron told her, “Why don’t you get down? I’ll show you something,” She nodded, then jumped off his shoulder. She landed with a quiet thud between Megatron and the insecticon. Megatron lays a hand on her head. 

At times he couldn’t help but show her affection. Be it from the lasting threads of the surrogate bond or sire coding kicking in. Early stages of a sire/youngling bond typically pertained to younglings climbing their sire, especially if they’re fliers, and sires regularly showing affection to the youngling. A sparkling wouldn’t mind much, not being much more than a small metal ball a sire can cradle in a single hand. But a youngling was older, more independent and could do what Evening Star was doing in this situation, shaking his hand off her head and scurrying back towards Skyquake and Dreadwing. He watches her for a moment, as she happily prances around the twins. Then he turns attention to the Insecticon. 

“I’ve been looking forward to testing your might,” He said with an eager smile. The Insecticons chirps an affirmative and made its way to an empty spot on the sparring lot. Megatron followed. It had been awhile since he last enjoyed the rush of a good spar. 

“Now, little Star, watch your sire. Bots of all kinds would shovel out credits left and right to watch this mech throw down,” Skyqake said, carefully grabbing Star and turning her towards the lot and Megatron gives her a smile. No shame in putting on a show for a youngling. Especially when it was his own.

A hush fell over the yard as Megatron and the insecticon came to face each other. The warriors sparring quickly fled to the outlines and cleared the way. Megatron smirked smugly, lowering his head towards his chest. The insecticons pinchers twitched as it stared at him for a moment. It seemed to be thinking. 

“Well? No need to be shy.” Megatron taunted, he faintly heard Star’s giggle from the sidelines as he unsheathed his sword with a flick of his wrist. 

There was a dentea rattling boom and smoke and dirt flew out into the air. She yelped, latching onto the nearest mech, which just so happened to be Skyquake and gunfire began to fill the air. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Get her to safety Skyquake! Dreadwing, go with them, Decepticons, battle formations!  _ Now!”  _ Megatron shouted, catching a brave yet  _ stupid _ Autobot that flung himself at him and promptly tore them in  _ half _ . Skyquake said nothing but leaned down and took her in his arms and began to retreat. Star knew the right thing to do was to let the twins get her to safety as Megatron had so ordered but the last time she got separated from her sire he  _ died _ . She wanted to make sure he wouldn’t die! She couldn’t get out of Skyquake’s grip anyways. Anxiety and fear were pumping through her veins and she could only let out a miserable whine as she witnessed Megatron being surrounded by a group of Autobot warriors. 

“SIRE NO!” She wailed out over the chaos. 

“It’s alright, Star, he’s been through this sort of thing before!” Skyquake said as the three of them ducked behind a pile of rubble and he set her on her feet, but refused to release her despite her maddened wiggling. 

Dreadwing leaned down into her sight, blocking out the unfolding battle completely. 

“Evening Star, your sire is a very competent warrior. The forces he faces are not the worst he has faced. But if he is worried about you, he cannot focus on the fight. I know it is hard right now, but please try to calm down. Why don’t you take in a deep breath with me?” Dreadwing spoke calmly, as though chaos wasn’t unfolding around them. She blinked at them, fighting back tears but took in a slow, deep breath with Dreadwing.

“Close your eyes. Think of something that will comfort you.” Skyquake said, patting her head and standing. She listened, shuttering her optics. She imagined being back in hers and Megatron’s shared quarters, nested into his side, reading as he hums to her. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright. We’ll keep you safe, sweetling.” Skyquake told her with a soft smile, rising to his fully height, taking his gatling gun off his back. 

Suddenly all calmness she had managed to scrape together  _ vanished _ . 

_ “It’s okay, sweetling, you’ll be safe here…”  _

“ _ CARRIER _ !” She screeched, her optics flicking open and the twins flinched, looking at her in concern. 

“What? Star what are yo-” A nearby explosion cut Skyquake off and sent debris flying into the air. 

Evening Star yelped as the rubble they stood near shifted. Someone shoved her back as the pile came crashing down, trapping Star in darkness, the only light her own optics and what pale sunlight managed to trickle down between the broken concrete and shattered materials. She clamped her hands over her audials, trying to block out the noise.

“_It’s okay sweetling… it’s okay sweetling… it’s okay sweetling…”_

She wailed. Carrier! Her carrier, she wanted her carrier! She couldn’t stop screaming! Star shook violently, her plating rattling against her form. She hiccuped, gasping, wheezing. She couldn’t breathe.  _ She couldn’t breathe!  _ She wanted her carrier, or her sire, or Megatron, someone,  _ Soundwave,  _ even, just  _ anyone! Please! _ She wanted to feel safe! She wanted safety! Her ultrasound kicked on, it began to soothe her until there was a loud  _ crash _ overhead, accompanied by the screeching of metal and she was screaming again. Try to relax,  _ try to relax _ … focus on her ultrasound… focus on the soothing waves.   


* * *

Megatron yanked the Autobot off his back, threw them to the ground and then  _ crushed _ them underfoot. Shots peppered off his side, Megatron turned firing his cannon, turning them into slag. He senses another combatant approaching and he twisted, shoving his sword into their spark chamber. He tore the corpse off and backhanded another away from him. They collided with a few of their buddies and with a guttural  _ howl _ the insecticon descends upon them, energon and body parts flying. Megatron turned, allowing his eyes to scrape over the ruined base for Skyquake or Dreadwing. His brows knit together as an unsettled feeling came over him. He didn’t see them. But that could mean several things. It did not necessarily mean they had been hurt or captured, or killed.

He was punched, the force of it nearly toppling him. On reflex as soon as he regained his balance, he struck back. Optimus Prime stumbled across the ground with a grunt. 

_ “Optimus,  _ a pleasure as always!” Megatron purrs despite the seething  _ rage  _ coursing through his veins at the mere  _ sight  _ of the Prime.  _ Bastard!  _ Optimus merely squinted at Megatron and threw another punch. Megatron caught the strike on his arm, then reeled back, and folded the glorified archivist in half with a single blow to his stomach. The force of it sent Optimus flying. He collided with a large pile of rubble, metal screeching loudly over the din of battle. Megatron faintly recalled catching a glimpse of the twins and Star heading in that direction, surely they wouldn’t stay in one place. It was fine… they were fine. 

Optimus groaned. Training and actually  _ fighting  _ were two  _ massively  _ different things. He rolled onto his side.  _ Primus,  _ Megatron hit  _ hard! _ But Optimus knew better now than to let Megatron get an opening like that again. 

Wait… there was a strange… thrum in the air. Like that of a distressed youngling. If he strained his audials he could hear-

_ Screaming!  _ This youngling was  _ shrieking _ .

_ Help them!  _ Optimus quickly pushed himself up, Megatron forgotten for the time being. Why was there a  _ youngling  _ here? What in the  _ Pit  _ what Megatron  _ thinking? _ Was he indoctrinating them at a young age? Optimus crawled closer to the source of the ultrasonic waves. 

_ There! Under the rubble!  _

He began to shift the broken concrete and the waves stuttered fearfully.

“It’s alright, don’t be afraid of m-” He started to soothe.

“ ** _NO!_ ** ” Megatron snarls, snatching Optimus’s ankle and throwing him clean across the compound. He landed, rather conveniently, right next to Ultra Magnus. 

“Optimus! There’s too many! We need to retreat!” His second urges, firing at approaching enemies. Megatron was steadily making his way towards them, ignoring anyone attempting to engage, a rage unlike any other Optimus had ever seen before in his optics. He carried it in his shoulders, even from this distance, was set  _ dead on  _ him. It sent chills down Optimus’s back. 

“We can’t; there’s a youngling!” Optimus argues, struggling to get to his feet. Ultra Magnus lags for a moment.

“What? How did you see?” Magnus demands, Optimus brought forth his cannons, ready to fire, but he pauses, just like Magnus did.  _ Any one  _ of these bots could be that youngling’s carrier or sire. 

“I didn’t, I felt her using her ultrasound, she’s buried under the rubble, I just need a few minutes to get her-” 

Those howling, screeching creatures went airborne, dive bombing the Autobot forces, mowing down warriors effortlessly. 

“ We don’t  _ have  _ a few minutes, Optimus! Youngling or not, we’re in over our heads with these flying beasts! Megatron wouldn’t hurt a youngling would he?” Magnus argued, firing point blank through a chest. With a brief think over Optimus came to the decision that Megatron wouldn’t and he definitely wouldn’t  _ condone  _ it. 

“We’ll have to save her another time! Autobots! Retreat!” 

* * *

The quiet had come, as it had before and she was petrified. She had long since stopped screaming, but she kept her ultrasonic waves going, it was all she could do to keep from falling apart. She curled into a ball, trying to quiet her crying. She wanted to see Megatron,  _ badly _ . Where were the twins? Were they okay? Where was Breakdown? Was Knockout alright? She tried not to think about Megatron laying out dying on the battlefield, choking on his own blood as Skystride had. She didn’t want to lose him! She didn’t want him to go away! Her spark spiralled violently in its chamber and she fought back an anguished wail. She began trembling even harder, trying to call out to him but her voice refused to cooperate, only spitting out shaking static. 

She yelped when there was an unfamiliar  _ shaking.  _ Her tears started coming faster, what was that? It was a violent  _ vibrating _ , practically  _ slamming  _ against her sensors and caused her to nearly scream again. What was that?  _ What was that?  _ The rubble overhead began to shift, causing her to flinch. She pressed herself inwards, rearranging her armor to make her smaller still.

* * *

A sire bond was not like that of conjunxes. For several  _ obvious  _ reasons. The major difference was that a parent  _ should  _ not be able to sense their youngling’s mere  _ emotions.  _ Should not being the key term. However, the panic and  _ sheer terror _ pumping through his system  _ was not _ his own. The Autobots were on the retreat, any other day and he would chase after Optimus. With the new strength of the Insecticons, overpowering him and his forces would have been sinfully easy.

But his Star needed him. Megatron turned on a heel, rushing back over to the pile of rubble that was practically  _ humming  _ from within. She was terrified, trying to soothe herself by any means. Megatron turned on his, not realizing that their tones didn’t match, Star’s was so much higher… He began to clear away the rubble in a near blind panic.

First he uncovered the unconscious twins, the fear licking away at his spark gave way to a small bit of happiness, and he sent thanks to Primus. He continued to dig. 

_ A flash of purple!  _

“Star!” Her fear immediately lapsed. 

“Sire? Megatron?” A beat of silence and green optics appeared in the darkness, then widened, “Sire!” She nearly screamed, hopping to her feet. She was stuck below in a fortunate little pocket of space in the center. He threw a large chunk aside, only giving the potential of hitting someone an afterthought. He went down to his hands and knees and then slipped his arm through the almost too small hole. Her claws skitter and scrape against his armor desperately trying to find a hold. He feels her grab onto his arm and he carefully pulled her up, then Megatron carefully crushed her to his front. She began to wail and violently  _ tremble  _ in his arms. 

“Oh Star, oh my dear… I am so sorry. I didn’t- I never wanted-” 

She was the daughter of a warlord. She got  _ lucky  _ today. That was something Megatron was cursed to know. Something  _ far worse _ than getting trapped under some rubble could have befallen his beloved Evening Star.  _ These  _ were the sorts of this he was afraid of. She would see the horrors of war first hand and Megatron feared one day he would not be there to comfort her. 

* * *

He cracked open an optic, fighting back the quiet groan rising in his vocalizer, he knew how much of a light sleeper Star was, even in her little bunk across the room if he made too much noise her eyes would pop open and she would watch him go through his morning routine until she either managed to fall asleep or until he approached her in her berth and gently nuzzled the top of her helm and told her to behave for Flare. 

However her green optics were already upon him as he sat up. He cocked a brow. It was rare for her to be awake first. He turned on the lamp, her optics squinted in the warm light. She was cocooned almost comically up in her blankets, only her face visible.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Knockout had looked her over and declared she was fine other than just a few miraculous scratches on her finish, which he promptly buffed out, griping about how such a pretty finish should be  _ flawless _ at all times. She emerged from her blankets, slipping off her bunk and crawled onto his, tucking herself close to his side. 

“Can you stay here today?” She mumbled into his plating. Megatron frowned deeply, not displeased, just concerned. She never asked him to  _ stay _ , Star always asked to go with him. Megatron slips his arm around her.

“What’s wrong, Star?” He asks her. She hums at him, closing her eyes, not really answering him. 

“You can’t, can you?” She ignores his question. 

“Star…” he gently chided. She’s quiet, just balls the hand on his side into a fist, frowning. She starts shaking, very subtly her breath trembling just so. He smooths his hand over her side. Something  _ was _ wrong. She wasn’t just trying to avoid her lessons. “You know you can tell me, you can always tell me, my dear.” He whispers, tears slip from her eyes. 

“I just- I don’t want you to go away.” She mumbled, trying to ignore her tears but wiping at them anyways as they continued to flow despite her clear annoyance. “I want you to stay,” she whispers shakily. He doesn’t know what to say. Some vicious part of him wanted to ask her if she had honestly  _ expected _ anything different from this life. Where peace can shatter at any moment and younglings can lose their parents, no matter who they are. But she was young. She didn’t know better. 

“I’m sorry, Star, I may be able to stay with you for a little while, but I can’t spend the whole day here,” She looks up at him, her bottom lip trembling. “Being my child was never going to be easy, Evening Star,” he told her, not really  _ wanting  _ to have this conversation but knowing sooner or later, they would have to. Her gaze drifts away. 

“I know that,” she mumbled, wiping her tears and sitting up, leaning away from him. Megatron frowned, reaching for her again, pulling her into his arms, cradling her like she were a sparkling, she halfheartedly fights laughter as he looked her very seriously in the face. 

“Now listen closely, if  _ anyone  _ can be my child, I know it is you, little bird. I  _ admire _ you. You, a mere youngling, have the admiration of Cybertron’s next leader. I know things will be scary from time to time, but you are perhaps one of the single bravest femmes I have ever met. I love you very much, and I will do anything it takes to keep you safe, do you understand that?” He asked her, locking his optics with hers, she had a shocked sort of happiness on her face now, much better, in Megatron’s mind. 

“Y-yes. Yes sire, I do,” she told him. Megatron nodded and hugged her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving a tiny contented sigh, “ And-and I love you, too.”

* * *

The Hall of Records. Megatron wanted to  _ personally _ raze it to the ground. They were planning an attack on Iacon. It would  _ severely _ cut Optimus’s supply source. He’d been stubbornly holding firm against Megatron’s army and it  _ infuriated _ him to no end. A good and proper raze of Iacon would take about a week. He wanted  _ nothing  _ left standing. Not a damned thing. No building, stand, or even  _ rebar  _ will be left unturned. With the insecticons it shouldn’t be much of a task. They were wild, but loyal.

He knew Optimus would be there to defend the city Orion Pax grew up in. Megatron couldn’t wait to rip open his chest and wrench that damned Matrix from it. He wondered what would happen after. Would Orion return? Or would there just be a matrix less Prime bleeding out beneath him? What would he even do if it  _ was  _ Orion? Could he even bring himself to snuff out Orion Pax’s spark? He had  _ chosen  _ to become Optimus Prime.

_ No!  _

Don’t think about it. Just don’t think about what Orion did. Don’t think about that  _ betrayal _ . His spark coiled in on itself. 

_ Stupid, naive, Pax!  _

How dare he turn his back on everything they had built together! They had garnered an army capable of dismantling their oppressors, and at the last moment…

_ How could he?  _

Megatron couldn’t fathom it… Orion Pax just been a  _ plant?  _ Sent by the council to weaken Megatron’s movement when he least expected it? Even if that had been true… did he have to… did he have to make Megatron love him? Did he have to let Megatron think Orion returned his feelings? Did he  _ have  _ to  _ devastate  _ Megatron on all sides? 

He growls, dragging his talons into the berth below him. They prick into the material below him. 

_ Was any of it real? _

He squeezes his eyes shut, grinding his dentea plates. Never again. He would never let someone get that close to him again.  _ Never.  _

The berth at his side dipped, he nearly lashed out, thinking there was a stranger in his midst only to see Evening Star crawling across the berth towards him, a determined little look on her face. He reaches out and grabs her, sitting up he set her on his lap, carefully holding her under her arms.

“Why are you crawling into my berth at this hour, little one?” He asked fondly, neatly folding and tucking away the emotional trip he was just having. She blinks at him, optics round, as though she hadn’t expected her sire to snatch her up so quickly. She managed a shrug and a non committal hum. Megatron smiles softly. 

“You seem upset,” she mumbled. Megatron’s optics fall half closed as he continues to look at her. He had expected something more along the lines of  _ her  _ seeking comfort from  _ him.  _

“You know it isn’t your job to make me feel better, little star, right?” Megatron asked. Her optics flick away for a moment, her mouth pinching at a corner. 

“Why not? You make  _ me  _ feel better when I’m sad. I don’t know what you’re sad about but I want to try to help,” Star confesses, reaching forward, smoothing her hand over the side of his helm. He says nothing but pulls her in close. 

He had to be right in what he was doing, he  _ had to be _ . Optimus was wrong. This was the way. Megatron didn’t have a lot of faith in Primus or even greater powers, but no greater power would bless him with such a precious little gift if what he was doing was not right. He was right, even if Orion Pax had lost faith in their movement. 


	10. Chapter 10

The battle for Iacon begins today. Megatron and his military would be moving into the first steps of invasion at nightfall. It seemed the Evening Star had gotten wind of his plans, crawling into his lap and hugging around his neck. 

“Are you going to be leading from the front lines?” the little dear asked with concern, pretty green optics wide. He stroked her helm soothingly. 

“Yes, my dear, no good leader let’s his army fight without him there to lead them.” 

She didn’t seem satisfied with this answer, giving a hum and tightening her arms around his neck. He frowned slightly. He wanted to tell her he would come back, that there wasn’t a force capable of keeping him from returning to her. But that wasn’t true. He could very well die, but he would be leaving behind a strong movement, finally able to live without him. He would also be leaving behind a daughter. If he died his beloved would be an orphan once more. He didn’t like the idea of it but it was something he had to face. He made his choices. Unfortunately he wouldn’t be the one paying for the repercussions at his own demise. 

What he did take comfort in, was Soundwave would be staying behind, running communications from Dark Mount. If something happens to Megatron, Evening Star would at least have Soundwave. If he didn’t take her in himself he would make sure she was placed with someone who could care for her. 

Of course that had been  _ Megatron’s  _ initial plan. Look how well that turned out. He laughed a little, wrapping her in a hug. 

“What’s funny?” 

“I’m just thinking about the absurdness of our situation. I regret nothing but the last thing I need right now is a child. But here you are. Now I could hardly imagine my life without you. There would be a small, very cute Evening Star shaped hole in my life.” 

She giggled. It brought a smile to his face. His little light in these trying times. She will persevere, no matter what happens. Megatron could rest easy knowing that at least. If he becomes yet another tragic loss in this little one’s life at least she will survive it. 

“Well you have me, I’m here. I’m safe because of you.” 

That struck a chord with him. She was right. Primus knows what would have happened if he hadn’t saved her in the alley that night. She was in a very different type of danger now, with Autobot spies abound and a war raging around her, but Megatron was keeping her safe. His people were keeping her safe. These things he worried about would always be around, no matter how small or defenseless she seemed to be. The only thing Megatron could do was keep her safe, and when she was older, teach her how to keep herself safe. 

One day, she might even be his heir. No, she  _ was  _ his heir. Evening Star may very well be the future of the Decepticon cause. Or the ruler of Cybertron once he moved on to be one with the Allspark in a time long after he won the war. All he had to do was live long enough to procure that future. Either train her, teach her everything he knows about leading a movement, or break the Autobots, win the war, and rule over an equal Cybertron favorably, so that the masses accept his choice in successor. 

Who he held in his arms, may very well be the future of their people. 

“I want to begin teaching you,” he starts, pulling away slightly; tucking a knuckle under her chin and tilting her face up to his, “When you’re older. When I win this war, I will need an heir to my throne. Who better than my daughter?” Her expression is one of adoring surprise. 

“Me? Are you sure?” 

He almost laughs. Does she not see her own potential? 

“You dazzle nearly anyone who meets you, Evening Star. That can be used. You were built as an actor to charm people into forgetting the reality of the world they’re in, give them something to focus on other than the cold hard truth. You were meant to create complacency. But I am a perfect example of how one can break free of the expectations we were made to meet. I was a  _ miner _ .  I was destined to never see the sun. But now I fly through our sky, leading a motion that will liberate  _ everyone.  _ If I can fly, you can lead.” She stared into his eyes, holding onto his every word, “You have a purpose. And it is not what those who fight against me classified you for.” 

She nodded, “Okay, I want to learn. I want to help keep the world safe and equal one day.” 

Megatron smiled proudly, hugging her close again, cradling her head in his hand. 

“Very good, my dear.” 

He didn’t want her staying by herself. There was Flare and Blitz but Megatron was hesitant to dump one of Flare’s students on her full time, no matter how low maintenance Evening Star was. There was no such thing as a low maintenance child, no matter how good a student they were.

* * *

_ Are you worried about the invasion?  _ Soundwave texted, seeming to pick up on Megatron’s mood. Megatron gazed at the words in his hud before answering. 

“Not at the moment. I’m worried about where to put Evening Star while I am gone. I need nearly everyone I trust her with on the frontlines with me.”

_ Am I not staying behind?  _

“I considered you, Soundwave but I wouldn’t want to burden you.” 

_ She would not be a burden. Her presence is wholly enjoyed by most officers. Commander Starscream withholding. I have room, we just need to relocate her belongings before her tutor session is done.  _

There wasn’t much to her belongings, she hadn’t had much time to garner many. Her cot and a few blankets and pillow were the gist of it, her datapad too but she had that with her. Megatron nodded, However he wasn’t sure about moving her things without telling her. It seemed like a breach of trust. 

“No, I would like to inform her of her situation. I will go speak with her,” Megatron told him, punctuating with a nod before withdrawing from the war table.

* * *

He found them in the little courtyard attached to Megatron’s quarters, the team he brought into build Evening Star her own extension off of his place must be taking a break because it was quiet. Flare and Star were sitting under the lone metal tree in the yard and he approached.   
  
“No, that note is a little higher, sweetling. You’re doing great otherwise,” Flare encouraged Star, who had a determined little look on her face. She opened her mouth and began to sing again. Her voice chimed out. The soft mellifluous voice, albeit awkward with the unfamiliarity of the language, did wonders to soothe his nerves. She was from Iacon, so her first language was Iaconic, (for her sake he felt terrible about the events that were to transpire, but she seemed to understand) and her second, this goes the same for all of their kind, was the Cybertronian Allspeak taught planet wide. 

But what shocked Megatron  _ now  _ was the fact that his youngling was singing Kaonite! 

“Oh! Lord Megatron how long have you been here! You weren’t supposed to hear this until it was ready. Did you?” Flare bubbled, rising to her feet upon seeing his approach. He nodded. Star popped up to her feet and bounded over to him, then reached up. Megatron hummed happily, taking her into his arms and hugging her close. She purred, nuzzling her little face against his. He rumbled in return, contently closing his eyes for a few moments. 

“I did, actually. You’re pronunciation is very good, my dear. There are a few things that need work but you’re still learning, aren’t you? And I can always help you.” He encouraged Star. She smiled. 

“Thank you sire.” 

Flare made a slightly distressed noise. 

“That was supposed to be a surprise!” She objected, crossing her arms over her chest. Megatron opened his eyes and looked at Flare. 

“It’s fine. Just knowing my youngling is learning my culture is a gift enough. Thank you Flare.” 

She held up her hands in polite refusal. 

“Oh no, it wasn’t  _ my  _ idea-"

“It was mine! I wanted to surprise you when you came back from Iacon!” Star chirped, her rotors fanning out excitedly. 

The mention of the oncoming onslaught was enough to put a damper on things and Megatron back on track. 

“Well I certainly look forward to it, my dear. However I need to talk to you about some things that will happen while I am away.” Megatron told her, giving Flare a polite albeit dismissive glance and she nodded, clasping her hands in front of her chest and bowing briefly before retreating to the other side of the courtyard. Megatron sat down on the ground, setting Evening Star on his leg. 

“Soundwave has volunteered to take care of you in my absence. I wanted to inform you that we will be moving your things to his quarters before I leave today.” 

Her expression darkened with a frown, as though mentioning the planned assault ruined her mood. He didn’t blame her, she had many reasons to be disdainful over this attack. She didn’t say anything as she rested against his front, pouting. 

“How long did you say you would be gone again?” 

He stroked a rostrum affectionately. 

“About a week. Although it could be more, or it could be less.”

Ideally when Optimus Prime saw the utter destruction of Iacon he would surrender. The leveling of Iacon was only the beginning. It was going to get worse from here if Optimus did not submit. Megatron didn’t want to lay utter waste to their planet however if that is what it took then  _ so be it.  _ But Iacon must fall first. Megatron would give Optimus one last chance to surrender. If he did not then this meant his death. 

“Will you be able to contact me?” Evening Star asked, bringing him from his dark thoughts. 

“I will try, but I can’t guarantee much. Less so if the attack goes in favor of the Autobots. The fewer who know you exist the better. I can’t have them hailing onto my frequency if they’re on the path of victory.” 

She didn’t seem to like that answer much but she was smart enough to realize that was all she was getting. 

“Ok, just please be safe,” Star told him, leaning up and wrapping her little arms around his neck. He hugged her back. 

“I will.”

* * *

“Just take care of her for me please, if the worst does happen. If I die at any given time, I would like you and Starscream  _ both _ to lead until Evening Star is capable. She is my true heir,” Megatron told Soundwave as he left the spy’s quarters. She wasn’t as young as she seemed, she could be left alone, but only in a world where Megatron didn’t have to worry about other people. That didn’t exist at the moment. 

_ I will, but you will return.  _ Soundwave texted. Megatron sent a gaze to the now closed door. 

“I will do everything in my power to return Soundwave, but we must recognize the possibility of me not returning from a battle one day. As her parent, my job doesn’t end at taking care of her. There are more things I must do. In this climate, making sure she is safe and well taken care of in the event of my demise is one of my responsibilities.” 

Soundwave nodded. 

_ I understand. You are a good sire.  _

Megatron smiled gently. 

“Thank you. If there is anyone I trust her with in my death it is you, old friend. You know what it means to be a true Decepticon. You know how to take care of young ones,” he says with a glance at the new symbiote docked on Soundwave’s chest.   
  
Lazerbeak dismounted occasionally from Soundwave and keeps Evening Star company, wrapping his long tail around her little torso and allowing her to hold onto him tightly. She seemed to understand his chittering, carrying on long conversations with Lazerbeak. There weren’t many younglings around Darkmount. Evening Star may be the only one, and Lazerbeak wasn’t exactly a youngling, brought online _recently _but not created in the same manner as a youngling. He was fully functional and battle ready. That didn’t stop the two of them from bonding though. She needed friends, others her age or similar. 

_ Just be safe, please.  _

He nodded. 

“Of course, Soundwave. I must go say goodbye to her. I want to be at Iacon before nightfall,” Megatron finally said and Soundwave nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Soundwave did his best to run communications smoothly during the first wave of the siege. Which was arguably  _ the best.  _ Which was why the Autobots were already dropping left and right. But even Soundwave needed rest. So when Megatron pulled back, Soundwave turned communications over to a trusted underlying.

Evening Star’s first few nights in Soundwave’s quarters could have gone… smoother. Lots of tossing and turning. She was worried despite having witnessed Megatron’s prowess in battle herself. Soundwave understood really. It was natural to worry about the ones they cared about. He had watched Megatron fight from his gladiator days. Killing Megatron  _ was not  _ easily done. But she was worrying for her sire. 

However she settled when Lazerbeak disengaged from his dock and curled up with Evening Star in her berth on the first night, chittering to her quietly. Which he continued to do every night since then. 

Her tutoring session should actually be ending shortly. So Soundwave made a brief detour by the mess hall to grab rations for himself and Evening Star. Megatron had asked him to refuel with Star. Refueling with her seemed to make her happy, feel less abandoned perhaps. She wasn’t abandoned. Not at all, surely she knew that. He wondered just how long she had been alone before Megatron found her. And just how that time alone had affected the poor thing. 

He entered the courtyard where Flare chose to give Star her lessons. They seemed to be done, only that the teacher was keeping her student company. Good. A security detail for Star would be a good idea. When they had more resources hopefully. 

“Oh Soundwave! It’s good to see you! She did very well today. Getting smarter by the day really.” Flare bubbles to Soundwave as she leapt up from her seat on the ground. He nodded. 

“Thank you.. you may... return to other… business.” Soundwave told her. He was getting faster at splicing together those backlogged audio clips. Once he started spending more time with Evening Star he realized he needed some other way of communicating with others that wasn’t the comm line. Most of his voice lines were from Megatron and the other commanders. 

Evening Star approached him, holding her arms behind her back, swaying slightly as her rotors click against each other gently. Soundwave laid a hand on her helm, she hummed at her, leaning up into his touch. 

“Hello little Star.” 

“Hi Soundwave. Is everything going okay on Megatron’s front?” 

He nodded. 

“Autobots, retreating into heart of Iacon,” he told her, almost having a hard time splicing that together in a quick manner. When Megatron returned, Soundwave would inquire about having her outfitted with a communications line. For Soundwave’s convenience and in the, hopefully unlikely event of Evening Star being abducted or cornered she can call for help. 

“That’s good! Are you doing well? You’re working really hard too.” 

Soundwave’s spark warmed and he nodded then produced their rations. 

“I came to refuel with you.” 

She beamed up at him, happily accepting her energon from him.

“Thank you. I hope I’m not keeping you from anything important,” she told him, taking his now free hand and happily leading him over to the tree she and Megatron usually refueled under. 

“Evening Star. Main Priority.” Soundwave told her as warmly as his recordings could manage. Using Megatron’s voice lines hopefully did make her feel better. They weren’t his words but he meant them entirely. She was a precious youngling, essential to Megatron’s high morale. And when a military leader in good spirits, so was his military. The Decepticon army was in high spirits, even in defeat, Megatron was proud. He was  _ certain _ that when it truly mattered, the Decepticons would always win. 

Be it wishful thinking or Primus given foresight, Soundwave hoped his Lord Megatron was right. 

“Hey Soundwave?” Star asked, clicking together her boots and he turned his screen to Evening Star, “is there a reason why you’re always quiet? If the answer’s too complicated you don’t need to struggle to tell me.” 

“Soundwave silent… for the lost ones…” he quickly spliced together. Keeping the truth from a youngling for the sake of ‘protecting’ their innocence was a senseless venture. 

“Oh... I’m sorry,” she answered, lowering her gaze to the ground. 

“Soundwave… is not the only one… who has lost,” her rostrum dropped. “Evening Star is not alone,” he continued. She hummed, wiggling a little closer to him and resting her helm against his arm. Soundwave didn’t object. He liked her closeness, she reminded him a little of his lost minicons. 

“I miss my carrier a lot sometimes. I miss sire too but Megatron helps sometimes. I like spending time with Lazerbeak. It’s almost like what I thought having a sibling would be like-“ Soundwave took a sip through his straw. She would have liked Ravage, he mused sadly. The feline animalformer would have been a nice comfort to her. He missed them. So he understood Megatron’s love of Evening Star and his fierce desire to protect her. “-you kind of remind me of carrier. Whenever sire got excited and high strung carrier always managed to bring him down. She was really calm and comforting.” Soundwave looked down at her curiously, “Megatron and my birth sire both have a lot of energy. Carrier always helped keep sire steady,” Star continued. Her words were slow and trepidatious. Soundwave picked up on her intentions. Soundwave didn’t mind. She all but picked Megatron as her sire. Why should she not be able to pick the one who acted as her pseudo carrier? She was a good little femme. He reached out and gently stroked her rostrum. 

“Evening Star. Important to Soundwave.” 

She stared up at him, her optics big and round with a delighted gasp. 

“Thank you Soundwave!” She chirped, eagerly wrapping her arms around him. His EM field pulsed warmly cradling her helm carefully, “You’re important to me too! I’m really glad I met you. That I came here… scary things happen sometimes but I’m safe.” Soundwave nodded, hugging her close. 

_ A precious Star.  _

* * *

“Soundwave! There you are! Victory is still on our horizon. With you running communications again, we could take Iacon within a few cycles! But that is not why I am calling. We’ve reached a brief reprieve. I would like to speak with Evening Star for a short while. I don’t want to worry her with long stints between communications,” Megatron requested after Soundwave alerted him of his return to duty. 

“Soundwave will comm Flare,” he informed his lord. Evening Star would be glad to hear from her sire on the frontlines. Even if the frontlines were the city she she once called home. That wasn’t her home anymore though. The Decepticon cause was her home. This cause and those loyal to it. 

“Is everything okay? Is Lord Megatron safe?” Flare asked as she and Evening Star entered the war room. 

“Yes… lord Megatron simply wishes to speak with Evening Star,” Soundwave informed her as he moved Megatron’s comm to a private data pad. 

The youngling’s optics blew wide and her face illuminated brilliantly. 

“Is he on the comm now? How long can I talk to him?” She yelled and bounced over to Soundwave by the console. He handed her the datapad. 

“Evening Star. Return to quarters. Continue there.” Evening Star hugged the datapad to her chest and then scurried off, Flare in chase. 

As soon as she leapt onto her cot and switched on the microphone. 

“Megatron! How is it going? Are you safe? Have you been hurt?” Star fountained off. She could almost feel his joy at hearing her voice again. 

“Ah how the sound of your voice soothes my audials. It is going beautifully my dear. I have taken most of Iacon. Optimus Prime stubbornly holds onto a few remaining sectors of the city. But soon those too will fall into Decepticon control. I am safe. Optimus Prime’s useless second tried to snuff my spark but he fell terribly short. I have sustained no wound that Knockout can’t fix. Magnus, however, is most likely having a trip to the infirmary he won’t soon forget,” Megatron told her proudly. Star bounced happily. 

“What sectors do the Autobots control?” She wondered if her old home was in her sire’s control or the Autobots. 

“Most of the central territory surrounding the Hall of Records-“

“I used to live in the southeastern sector! I wonder if my old house is still standing.” She mused. Megatron was silent for a few moments, as though thinking. 

“Do you remember your address?” He asked softly. Star perked up. 

“Of course! I used to live on Springstock Street! We lived in the ninety apartment right of the fourth floor… the building number was… oh! It was 1046! Sire really liked the balcony! He always jumped off of the balcony to fly if he was in a hurry! It really annoyed carrier. She always complained about it being uncivilized,” she spouted on excitedly. 

“I believe my actions more aligned with your birth sire’s. I take off from wherever I can as well.”

“Yeah… I think the two of you would have liked each other if he got to know you. He wasn’t very fond of the Decepticons. Carrier was though. She wanted to join before she-they-“ 

Star stopped, her good spirits dampening at the reminder of her creators’ deaths. 

“Star?” Megatron asked after a few long moments of silence. 

“How much longer until you come home?” She muttered. 

Megatron sighed heavily. 

“Soon, my dear. I’ll return to you. Even if that means surrendering Iacon to Optimus Prime. I won’t let this siege take me away from you, Evening Star,” Megatron told her softly and Star hugged her pillow to her chest. 

“You shouldn’t do that. You should just win.” 

He chuckled warmly. 

“Yes, my Star, I will reign in this victory because you instructed me too,” he told her softly, and a smile spread across her face. 

“Lord Megatron! The Autobots are trying to go on the offensive!” 

Her sire cursed angrily, “I’m sorry, my Star, I must cut this short. I will call again when the battle is done. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sire!” Star called back before the line went dead. 

* * *

The Hall of Records loomed overhead as Megatron and Optimus Prime exchanges blows. He ducked back, planting a foot behind him to steady his balance as Optimus fired a shot at his head. Optimus ran forward there was the ring of his sword and the flash of shining metal. Megatron caught his sword on the thick armor of his gauntlet. 

“You will not take Iacon on this day, Megatron! This will

be your last attack! No more cities will fall! Cybertron will no longer be plagued by your war!” Optimus spouted in his holier-than-thou spiel and Megatron sneered. This hadn’t  _ always _ been just Megatron’s war… or so he had thought. He swung his cannon arm, smacking Optimus in the stomach.

“Your pontificating is getting  _ old _ , Optimus! I’m surprised your army hasn’t fallen asleep on their feet during one of your so-called  _ rallying _ speeches!” He bit back a groan when Optimus leapt back at him, sword sinking into Megatron’s internals. He spat energon, it splashed against Optimus’s face plating and he winced. Megatron gripped Optimus’s wrist, pushing back, forcing the sword out. “Unfortunately for your forces, Optimus Prime,” he held fast, trying to cut back into Megatron, trying to twist the blade, Megatron pants, “I have a promise to keep,” Megatron tucked his cannon under their arms, firing a shot and slag splashed against their plating. Megatron grinned wolfishly as Optimus’s sword retracted and the Prime stumbled to the ground, holding onto the gushing wound in his side. “Now watch Optimus, as I destroy everything you love. In the name of what  _ I love.”  _

“Megatron-wait-“ he begged, reaching out to him. Megatron ignored the plea, setting a heavy foot on Optimus’s chest. 

“ _ DECEPTICONS!  _ Push onward to the Hall of Records! Leave nothing standing!” Megatron roared into the comms. 

He grinned down at Optimus Prime viscously. 

“Enjoy the show, Orion.” Megatron hissed, kicking the severely bleeding Prime to face the gleaming hall, soon to fall. “Try not to die before I collapse the tower.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Fourth floor, ninetieth apartment on the right. This was lower middle class housing, huge buildings filled with hundreds of apartments like this one once took up most of the outer rings of Iacon. This building survived for the sole reason that Megatron refrained from utter destruction of Iacon until he got closer to the center, closer to where Orion had lived. Megatron would not argue if someone said there was a much more personal touch to this invasion in particular than others. Hovering in front of the building he carefully counted. 

There! He came in close, landing carefully on the balcony. It groaned under his weight and he scowled, shoddy craftsmanship, only built just strong enough to support lighter class mecha. Even the door to the balcony was laughingly too small for Megatron to enter without having to stoop and twist. Judging by the size of this place, Evening Star did not have much more growing to do. She came up to his waist now, having hit a large growth spurt about two years after he adopted her. (He made a mental note to get that officiated when the war was over.) She and Knockout were most likely going to be about the same height. 

Inside was messy, items most likely knocked to the ground by explosions, parts of the ceiling had come down. His mining protocols said the building was stable, the framework was wholly intact. Such a small place… surely it was just his own size. Megatron didn’t know who her parents were, she never mentioned them by name, but he could see her living here. He pictured her playing, laughing, learning to walk and talk, her carrier educating her. The poor dear. Having new parents didn’t magically undo the pain of losing her birth parents. 

He carefully walked through the apartment until he found a room with a door, a pretty sign, elegantly scribed:

_ Evening Star _

So this _ was _her home. Megatron carefully opened the door, finding her old bedroom. It was a tidy little room, despite the few things strewn across the floor, a neatly made bed on one side of the room, a small box of toys on the other, and a desk set in front of a window. Hanging from the ceiling on strings are a few toy helicopters and a few jets. The walls were a cheery yellow and a colorful rug was on the ground. 

On the berth was a stuffed little toy turbo fox, a patchwork quilt, and a data pad. He stared at the items for a few solemn moments, then reached out and took them, tucking the items safely away in subspace. Maybe having these things would make her feel a little happier. 

The interior entrance to the apartment opened and Megatron’s battle protocols warmed up as he tensed, staring at the door. 

“Stealing from a dead family now?” a voice growled from outside. This person’s opinion didn’t matter but Megatron wasn’t one to allow _ slander _ to be uttered against him if he was there to defend himself. He stepped out of the room, seeing a smaller bot, walking with a cane. They stared with a fearlessness that came from living a long time. No fear of death because they had lived their life. Death, as a matter of fact, was all that was waiting for them now.

“I assure you the entire family is not dead. The parents are, but the child is now mine,” he growled at them. They held their stare unflinching in their hate. Megatron didn’t blame them, he just razed their home to the ground. 

“Traffickers came lookin’ a while ago. You one of ‘em?” the other mech demanded, pointing with his cane at Megatron He looked like he was more than willing to give Megatron a good wack with the thing. 

“Look at me. Do you not recognize who I am? I did away with those traffickers when I found her. I gave them an undeserving death. Looking back now I would have liked to give each and every one of them a slow, painful death for preying on the innocent. But I was not nearly as personally invested in Evening Star then as I am now.” 

The mech’s optics widened. 

“So the great warlord _ Megatron _ adopted an orphan off the streets? So you’ve got a spark after all…” 

“I assure you I have _ always _ had a spark. Make no mistake about that. You lived in the very heart of the Autobot regime. I’m sure you’ve heard nothing but lies about me and my cause.” 

“I haven’t. Casa told me everything. She was an early supporter of yours.” Casa… that name struck a chord… he looked around, for pictures, something of what Star’s parents looked like. He saw a frame on the counter. Grabbing it he saw a couple consisting of another purple femme, with rotors like Evening Star’s. The mech next to her had the rostrum like their child. Between them was their youngling, a perfect mix of them both. 

“Talked about how you helped her all those years ago…”

One of Megatronus’s early... _ sponsors, _ a more polite title for _ owner _had a puppy dog crush on a lesser known actress… he offered her a sponsorship in exchange for… premiere excess. 

His movement would not have left the gladiator arenas if it wasn’t for her! Why hadn’t she come to one of the outposts! Why did they stay here? Casa would have had a spot in his personal entourage! They would have been safe! He growled, his lip pulling up at the corner, and tucked the picture away for Evening Star. She came from the most noble of blood, the purest meaning of the word. 

_ Finally, Megatronus had what he started in the gladiatorial rings for. His freedom. No mecha owned Megatronus. No… he was just Megatron now. And he couldn’t wait to rub it in his previous owner’s faceplates. Potentially literally. He had a certificate. He’d endured abuse and mockery from this bastard of a mech for decades. Now it was done. _

_ He was currently stalking his way though the sickening grandeur of the noble’s home to his personal study, still contemplating his actions when from the other side of the door to his office he heard: _

_ “You ungrateful little harlot! I’m the reason you weren’t rusting away in some slum and you have the arrogance to deny me?” Oh what poor soul was he harassing now? _

_ “Excuse me? I’m an actress! I’m not some plaything!” There was a shuffle, followed by a thud and a grunt from her. _

_ “What is the difference?” The noble hissed. _

_ “Everything, you sorry son of a bitch!” yowled his company. She was about to get assaulted if Megatron didn’t interfere. _

_ “Not to me. But go ahead hit me. I’d hate for you to become a victim of empurata, but lowly actresses can’t just go off hitting nobles for no reason. It’s a sin for such a pretty face to be replaced.” _

_ Okay that was it! Megatron barged in, glaring, seeing his ex-owner pinning that actress he’d been chasing around for eons to the wall by her waist. _

_ “Bastard!” she yelled, glaring, baring her teeth savagely. _

_ Megatron couldn’t agree more. _

_ “Quite, Casa, quite.” _

_ “Megatronus! You saw what she was doing!” The noble demands, Megatronus growls, lowering his chin towards his chest. _

_ “You must be desperate if you think I’m going to lie for you. Have you not been paying attention? I’d sooner extinguish your spark than even breathe a word against her. Even if what you’re trying to spin was true,” he rumbles. Casa stares. He’d never spoken to this mech like that, a part of him loved it. “Noble or not, you can’t just go around taking whatever you so please.” _

_ Casa takes the opportunity to forcefully remove herself from the noble as he stares in shock. _

_ “You can’t just threaten me like that! I own you!” He hisses, stomping across the room in an attempt to look intimidating. Megatronus holds up a sheet of paper. Such a _ _ silly _ _ thing! A piece of fiber kept him from being truly free in the eyes of others who thought they were above him. But not anymore. He was a slave to no one else. And Casa was a middle class mech, so she never was. Megatron would wage a war to make sure that never happened. _

_ “Not anymore you don’t. Casa, if you like I will escort you outside.” _

_ She stands, staring for a few moments, flustered and clearly feeling violated. She turns a fierce, determined look to the noble. Then without breaking her glare, slowly walked over to Megatron and finally ducking behind him. _

_ “I don’t think we’ll be seeing much of each other anymore, sir,” she told the noble in a low voice. _

_ “I suppose you’re right because from here on out you’re _ _ never _ _ going to find work AGAIN!” He yelled at her, throwing a decorative trinket at them, it bounced harmlessly off Megatron’s pauldron and shattered on the floor. _

_ “We should make our exit, Lady Casa,” Megatron told her, looking down at her from the corner of his eye, finding no problem addressing her with such a title, she’d earned it. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his gauntlet, tugging his arm. _

_ “Just Casa, and you’re right.” _

Shortly after they went their own ways. Megatron hadn’t heard much of her since. So that noble must have kept his promise and killed her career. Then she somehow found a partner, and they had a child. Then the two of them died. And Megatron found her child.

A certain solemness came over him as he stared around the apartment. This was Casa’s last home. She died on the streets, in crossfire. Why hadn’t she just come to an outpost? They would have been safe there! Autobot, Decepticon, it didn’t matter which sides she went to why did they stay in the city! She had a family, she had no right risking her own safety and theirs by remaining in the city!

* * *

Megatron and his forces returned to Darkmount to a rallying bunch. Iacon has fallen. The seat of Autobot oppression was toppled! Megaton was glad but somber in his realization. Up until then he was almost thankful Evening Star’s parents had died. Now he was mourning the loss of one of his earliest allies. The _ beat beat beat _ of helicopter blades made him look up and he saw Evening Star zipping towards him. Megatron smiled, the little heli a sight for sore eyes. It had been a hard, strenuous week. He worried for Star every second. In the end it just helped him fight harder. He fought for her freedom and the freedom of others, but ever since finding her, Megatron fought to _ come back _ as well. 

He still had to send out the planet wide comm to try to get Optimus Prime to surrender but he would celebrate with his people first. But even before that he had one other thing to do. 

Star transformed midair and happily fell into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. 

“I missed you! I’m so glad you’re home now! Soundwave said you won!” She chimed on and Megatron hugged her close. 

“You never left my mind, my dear.” Looking at her now,_ knowing _ what he knew now, he could see Casa in her daughter’s face. The same shape, those same optics. Even the same smile. The kind of smile that lit up her whole face, and then the whole room. “I have gifts. Well… I’m not sure these really _ count _ as a gift if they were already yours to begin with.” Her optics went round with excitement. 

“What is it!” 

Megatron smiled and set her down, pulled forth the things he brought from her old room and she gasped, taking the blanket from his hands. Megatron knelt in front of her. 

“My quilt! You got my quilt! Grandsire made this! He even let me stitch a patch!” She flipped the fabric around, showing him a clumsily sewn patch, the proud smile on her face warming his spark. “It was a little hard with my talons, Grandsire had nice flat fingers that could grip the needle better.” 

“And what about this?” Megatron offered, pulling forward the toy turbofox. The picture would be given to her shortly, but not at this very moment. 

“Fluffhide!” she squealed, her vocoder peaking and she snatched the toy from Megatron and hugged the thing tight, then wrapped an arm around his neck. “Thank you for bringing these to me, sire. I really missed them,” she told him with a somber mix of gratitude and sadness in her voice. 

“Come with me, Star,” Megatron told her as he rose to his feet. Also in his subspace was a black lantern. One the Decepticons flew at the end of every battle, to send fallen sparks on their way to the Well of the Allspark. Casa and her partner deserved to have their path lit for them. 

Evening Star nodded, hesitantly laying her treasured belongings into Soundwave’s waiting hand. He would take them to her room for her. Soundwave gave her a little pat and she turned to Megatron. He nodded to her, then leapt into his alt, hovering as he waited for her to join him in the air. Once accompanied by the little helicopter, he lead the way up to the very top of Dark Mount. 

Transforming several feet above the tower, he fell to his feet and landed with a thud, causing the ground to shake under his weight. He hid a small smile. Somber time or not, he would never take the joy of flight for granted. 

He stared out at the landscape that surrounded Kaon, it faded into mist on this foggy night. It was _ his. _ He ruled this region. This was Decepticon territory and soon it would grow even _ more. _It would grow and swallow Autobot territory until there was none left and Cybertron as a whole belonged to him. 

But that was not why he was here at the moment. Evening Star soared over the top of the tower, arching and coming in close, dropping daintly to the ground next to him. She looked to him, her helm cocked to the side. 

“What’s going on?” 

Megatron knelt to her level, pulling the lantern and the photo from his subspace. 

“Do you believe in fate, my dear?”

She frowned thoughtfully, crossing her arms behind her back. 

“I… guess?” 

Megatron smiled softly.

“You are young, you don’t have to have a solid opinion yet. But I do, I believe in fate, and I believe yours and mine were entwined,” he told her, then he turned the picture to let her see, “This was the very actress who helped me hone my speech skills, without which, the Decepticon movement never would have grown to what it is today. I unfortunately, and highly regrettably, forgot her, until you told me about your home and I saw this picture.” Star’s lower lip trembled and she reached out for the picture, Megatron gave it to her and he leaned closer to her, resting his forehelm lightly against hers, “From this day onwards, there will never be a day where I won’t think of her, and all the things she has given me. You and I are here to honor them both. I didn’t know Casa’s partner, but knowing her, he was a good mech,” Megatron told her as he pulled out the lamp. It was collapsed neatly down, for comfortable storage, able to bounce back into shape and pull the black mesh taunt. 

He offered the lantern to her and Star took it, her optics glassy. 

“Sire’s name was Skystride,” Star told him and he nodded, reaching for the lantern’s wick and igniting it with a snap of his talons. 

“Then for Casa and Skystride, we light this lantern, so that their journey, although already hopefully over, to the Well of the Allsparks, will be lead by our light. We also hope this lantern will soon take our grief from us.” The lantern inflated, mesh puffing out, it caught the wind and Evening Star let it go. She slipped her hand into his and Megatron closed his hand around hers. 

The black melted into the night sky, the light within, looking like a shrinking star as it was carried further and further away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My icon is a drawing of Evening Star drawn by Kabrox18


End file.
